The Birth of a baby!
by sanzohakkaigal
Summary: Ayame meets Bankotsu in a battle with Inuyasha and gang but at that moment, kouga comes and saves kagome from bankotsu's attack and ayame sees the whole thing from behind a tree and what will happen when naraku's new incarnate looks like Kagome... parings
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The birth of Naraku's new child…Honoka 

**Mi: Hope you'll like this story, and I dun own anyone from Inuyasha… **

"Get away Kagura! You'll never get Kouga's Shinkon no tama!" Kagome shouted out while she shot her arrow towards the wind witch.

"**Oh Kagome… I know you love me as much as I love you but I will never let her take away the Shinkon no tama, I will give them to you… and only you!" Kouga said holding up Kagome's hands.**

"**Get your hands off her you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha growled while making his way to Kagome and Kouga.**

"**Winds of blades!' Kagura shouted as she sends out her attack.**

"**Damn you Kagura don't you ever try to hurt Kagome!" shouted both Inuyasha and Kouga.**

"**Kaze no Kizu!" shouted Inuyasha as he attacked Kagura.**

**Kagura jumped out of Inuyasha's attack, but barely made it. Her top was half ripped off and fresh blood dripped out of her wound. An excruciating pain cruised through her body as the wound opened up even more. Kagura let out cry of pain as she fell onto the blood stained ground. Then a few of Naraku's poison bees appeared and flew towards to Kagura.**

"**Leave… I have something more important for you to take care of…" the voice of Naraku was heard in Kagura's head. **

"**Damn it… I'll let you off this time Inuyasha…" Kagura said as she drew out a feather from her hair and flew off into the night sky.**

"**Grr! She escaped! That witch… wait till I get my hands on her! She be so dead! Argh!" growled Inuyasha as he clenched up his hand. **

"**Inuyasha forget it." Kagome said as she sat down.**

"**Kagome! Inuyasha!" shouted the demon exterminator as she ran towards them followed by a priest, a two-tailed cat and a fox demon.**

"**Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kirara!" shouted the exhausted priestess.**

"**Yo!" Kouga called out.**

"**Oh hey Kouga!" Miroku said as he waved at him.**

"**So we saw that wind witch I think it was Kagura right? Ok she was bleeding." Shippo said as he got off Miroku's shoulder.**

"**Yeah she came to attack when you guys went to find Kohaku. Did you find him Sango?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Nope it looks like he came to get us away from you guys so Kagura could come and attack you guys." Sango replied sadly.**

"**Kouga! Kouga!" shouted Ginta who was running from the woods towards the group.**

"**Ok this is where I say good bye! Bye my dear Kagome!" Kouga said as he turned and started a whirlwind and it disappeared into the distance.**

"**Kouga!" shouted both Ginta and Hakakku as they spotted Kouga running again into the distance too.  
Then both of them started to go after Kouga again. **

"**Poor guys… Always going after Kouga…" laughed Shippo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Take this and bring it away." Naraku said with a smirk.**

"**What's in there?" Kagura asked as she was passed a small pile of cloths.**

"**Don't be stupid… take off this pieces of cloth covering me! I can't breathe!" a sound was produced from under the cloths.**

**Kagura was a little shocked but she still took the cloths off and there, she saw the most beautiful baby ever…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Feh! Whats so funny about that wimpy wolf? He's always like that!" Inuyasha said.**

"**Oh no! I have to go back home to study for my test tomorrow!" screamed Kagome…, which scared the day lights out of Shippo.**

"**Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand.**

**Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha sweetly.**

"**Osuwari!'**

**With that, Inuyasha met his lover again…Dirt. Kagome then ran off into the distance towards the well to go back to her time.**

"**Argh! Damn it! She does that every time!" Inuyasha mumbled with a mouth full of dirt…**

"**Inuyasha… you should be like us… calm!' Miroku said.**

"**We should rest too you know… It's hard for Kagome to help us find the Shinkon no tama and keep up with her daily live in her time." Sango said as she pats Kirara.**

"**It's not that… It's just that we are so far away from the well and with Kagura and Kohaku out there anything may happen to her… I must find her!" Inuyasha said as he hops off in to the direction of the well.**

"**Oh Kagome you're so lucky…" Sango thought.**

"**Ok so I guess we should resume to making camp… which is now destroyed!" Shippo wailed at the sight of a destroyed camp.**

"**It must have been Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu… not that I blame him… He was just trying to defeat Kagura…" Miroku said as he picked up the pieces of firewood that were thrown all around.**

"**We should have been there to help them but I had to go find Kohaku…" Sango thought in her head.**

"**I'm hungry!"wailed Shippo as he hopped around the camp to find some food.**

"**As soon as we get the fire starting, I can start cooking food for us." Sango replied with a smile.**

**But unknown to them, in the shadows, stood a lone boy watching ,trying to remember his past and why does the demon exterminator cry because of him…**

"**Iunyasha!" Screamed Kagome as she shot her arrow into the heart of one of the demons that attacked her.**

"**Kaze no kizu!" shouted Inuyasha as he put out tensaigan and shot a wind scar towards a whole group of demons.**

"**Demon blood spattered all over the ground near the well as demon scearms were sounded.**

"**Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.**

**The last of the demons die and Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side to see if she was injured.**

"**How did you know that I was being attack?" Kagome asked.**

"**As we were just fighting Kagura and Sango was just finding Kohaku. So I guess Naraku would send out hie demons to attack you." Inuyasha said.**

"**Arigato Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and jumped into the well. **

**Inuyasha made sure she went into the well then the hanyou made his way back to where he first left his other friends…**

**Mi:Ok how did you like my story? Anywae pls R&R thanks… Chapter 2 will be up soon pls review it too… And this whole story is for Ayame and Bankotsu… (I just love to see them together!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A broken promise…**

**Mi:I don not own Inuyasha or any one from the show…**

"**Three more days to a new moon…" Inuyasha thought as he looks at Shippo and Kirara fish.**

**It's been two days since Kagome went back to her era. Inuyasha has been running from the campsite to the well everyday hoping to see Kagome climbing out. Sango watches Shippo struggling to catch a fish but he ends up trying to drown him.**

"**Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! I'm back!" shouted a very familiar voice.**

"**Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he hopped down from the tree he was in and ran towards Kagome.**

**Sango got up from the water's edge and walked towards Kagome. Miroku with a disappointed face followed suite behind Sango. Kirara then fished Shippo out of the water and dashed to Kagome.**

"**Guys! I bought back food and presents!" Kagome announced as she opened her yellow bag.**

"**Wait!" growled Inuyasha.**

**The others looked at him with a look of suspicion.**

"**I smell grave dirt!" Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air around the camp.**

**Then laughter was heard among the trees surrounding the camp. Just as expected, out came two of the Shinshitais… Bankotsu and Jakotsu.**

"**Good smelling dog." Bankotsu said with a smirk plastered on his face.**

"**Inuyasha!" shouted Jakotsu with sparkles in his eyes.**

"**YOU!" growled Inuyasha.**

"**Kirara!" yelled Sango and Kirara changed form.**

**Miroku stood beside Sango as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder.**

"**What do you want here?" asked Miroku.**

"**Your lives!" Bankotsu replied as he sends out a blow from his Banyuu.**

**Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of it's way and landed a few feet away from Sango and Miroku who had jumped out in time to douched the attack.**

"**Kaze no kizu!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out his Tensaigan.**

**Just like Inuyasha, Bankotsu douched it easily. Jakotsu just used his snake-bone sword to attack Sango and Miroku. Sango jumped onto Kirara and flew up in to the sky throwing her boomerang. But Jakotsu easily pulled back his sword thus deflecting Sango's attack. Bankotsu used his attack again and shot it towards Inuyasha and making him fly off in to a tree.**

"**Still as weak as ever…" Bankotsu said as he leaped forward and smashing his Banyuu into Tensaigan.**

"**Damn you Bankotsu!" shouted Inuyasha as he pushed Banyuu back.**

"**Flowers! A smell of flowers…" Inuyasha thought in his head.**

"**Pay attention dog!" said Bankotsu as he slashed his sword across Inuyasha's chest.**

"**Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she shot her arrow towards Bankotsu.**

"**Die you wretch!" yelled Bankotsu as he shot another blow towards Kagome.**

"**Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he watches the blow come crushing towards her. Then a blur wave goes past him followed by a smell of wolf…**

**Inuyasha looks back at Bankotsu then back to where Kagome was last. But not only was there no Kagome, there was no blood, no body!**

"**Kagome my dear you're back at last!" Kouga said putting Kagome down.**

**Kouga had dashed past Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome at the last moment just before she was hit.**

"**Kouga… Arigato." Kagome said as she bowed down.**

"**Kouga!" another voice was sounded.**

**Everyone turned around to find a tear-stained white wolf looking at them.**

"**Do I know you?" asked Kouga.**

**A female white wolf stood there with tears flowing down her face. She wore skins just like Kouga but the skins were snowy white. Her light brown hair was tied up in to two ponytails. **

"**Why? Why? You promised me!" cried the female white wolf.**

"**What do you mean?" Kagome asked.**

**Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome.**

**Bankotsu and Jakotsu just stood there looking at them…**

"**O-annekin Bankotsu… what are we suppose to do now?" asked Jakotsu.**

"**Lets just watch…" came Bankotsu's reply.**

**Sango and Miroku then came into the picture too. They stood beside Inuyasha with Shippo sitting on both shoulders.**

"**I'm Ayame! You promised to marry me when I grow up. You made that promise under the moon with the rainbow! How could you forget it? I kept that promise in my heart all these years thinking that I will marry you. How can you break my heart just like that?" asked Ayame who was crying very hard now.**

"**I did?" Kouga asked.**

"**Great work wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha said.  
"Shut up dog-mutt!" shouted Kouga.**

"**Kouga did you really promise her?" Kagome asked.**

"**I don't remember. But I do know I love you." Kouga said.**

**With that, Ayame's heart scattered in to a million pieces each holding a memory of the promise Kouga made to her when she was a pup.**

"**I hate you Kouga!" shouted Ayame as she started a whirlwind and dashed off in to the forest of where she first hid in as she watched Inuyasha and gang fought.**

"**Kouga! Kouga!" came the voices of Ginta and Hakakku.**

"**Kouga look what you just did! You broke her heart!" Kagome said angrily. **

"**But I don't remember promising her something. I don't even recognize her." Kouga said.**

"**Well she does!" Kagome said as she stomped off pulling her yellow bag with her.**

"**Wow wolf you sure know how to make two girls hate you in one day!" smirk Inuyasha.**

"**Shut up!" shouted Kouga then he started another whirlwind and took off in to another direction.**

"**Kouga! No!" said both Ginta and Hakakku as they started to run after Kouga again followed by the wolves.**

"**Inuyasha!" said Miroku.**

"**What?" asked Inuyasha.**

"**If you guys are done, we still have a couple of dead zombies here." Sango pointed out.**

"**Yeah Inuyasha." Jakotsu said again with sparkles in his eyes.**

**Bankotsu took up his Banyuu and dashed towards Inuyasha and struck his Tensaigan. **

"Damn I forgot about them!" Kagome said as she dropped down her bag and took out an arrow and shot it towards Jakotsu.

**Jakotsu took out his sword and slashed at the arrow thus breaking it. Sango then jumped back onto Kirara's back and started to help Kagome. Miroku stood at the side thinking how he was suppose to help with just his wind tunnel. **

"**Kaze no kitzu" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped backwards and shot a wind scar towards Bankotsu who used his Banyuu to deflect it.**

**Kagome then shot her arrow towards Jakotsu's neck where she could see the shinkon no tama, which was tainted, black. A huge cloud of dust rose and two shadows were seen…**

**As soon as the dust had settle, infront of Jakotsu was Ayame… In her hand was Kagome's arrow but it was broken up in to many pieces…**

"**I'm going to get back at you Kagome…" Ayame said.**

**Mi: How did you like that? Well hope you liked it. Pls review it. And pls try not to have any flames…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Which side?**

**Mi:I dun own anyone from Inuyasha… pls R&R. thanks**

**The pieces of Kagome's arrow fell onto the ground. Ayame took a step towards Kagome which made Kagome took a step back. This made Inuyasha and Bankotsu stop fighting and turn to see what was happening. Kagome then trip over a stone and fell down. Shippo ran to Kagome to protect her so did Miroku and Sango.**

"**Ayame calm down! We can talk over this right?" Kagome asked.**

"**Why should I? You took away Kouga. You took away my will to live. You took away my whole life. You why do you think I will talk this over with a wretch like you?" Ayame asked with a tone of anger in her words.**

**Ayame started a whirlwind of petals behind her. Her hair blew around her face her bangs flew and hit her face but Ayame didn't care her enemy was infront of her. From young, she went from the mountains and back here for Kouga and yet he had fallen in love with a human! A human girl! Thinking of this, made her blood boil.**

"**Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran towards her but Bankotsu attacked Inuyasha making sure he can't get any where near the wolf demon and the priestess.**

**Sango and Miroku stood in front of Kagome ready to protect her from the wolf demon. But Jakotsu, like his brother, attacks the both of them, making them go as far away from Kagome as possible.**

"**Shippo it's up to you to help Kagome! Do it!" shouted Sango as she and Miroku ran away from Jakotsu's attacks.**

"**Why did you have to do that? He was mine and now he has your heart… a human's heart! So what if you can see the shinkon no tama? I'm going to get you for taking away my Kouga!" shouted Ayame as she started to run now. **

**But suddenly, Kouga came back and punched Ayame in the stomach thus making her fly backwards into a tree.**

"**Argh!" Ayame let out a cry of pain when she was hit both by Kouga's punch and the tree.**

"**Kouga! What are you going here?" Kagome asked.**

"**I smelled flowers lingering near your campsite you I knew she was still there." Kouga said as he helped Kagome up.**

"**Look here so the wimpy wolf is back to rescue Kagome again!" Inuyasha said as he blocked off Bankotsu's attacks.**

"**Like I said just now, you should pay more attention when you are fighting!" shouted Bankotsu as he slashes Inuyasha again and flesh blood splattered around the ground.**

**Inuyasha cried out in pain as he fell down onto his knees and stabbed tensaigan into the ground to support his injured body. Ayame got up and dashed towards Kouga this time.**

"**Kouga!" shouted Ayame as she punched him back in the stomach.**

"**Ayame stop it! I don't want to hurt you… again." Kouga said as he douched her attacks. **

"**Too late!" yelled Ayame and she change direction to Kagome's and ran forward to punch her.**

**But since Kouga had two shinkon no tama in his legs so he could run faster. And since he didn't want Kagome to get hurt, he gave Ayame a kick in the stomach, which made her fly onto bloodstained ground.**

"**You forced me to hurt you Ayame!" yelled Kouga.**

"**Kaze no kitzu!" yelled Inuyasha as he shot his attack towards Bankotsu.**

**But since blood covered his face, he could not see properly and right in the middle of his battlefield, was Ayame…**

**Ayame screamed as soon as she saw the wind scar coming towards her. Her scream was soon blocked off by the attack. Kouga stood there in shock. The cloud of dust soon settled, Ayame's body lay on the ground with blood covered around her body.**

"**Ayame!" shouted both Kagome and Kouga. **

**Kagome quickly ran to Ayame to help her. Kouga stood there only to be met by the punch of Sango.**

"**She loved you." Sango said as she then ran to Ayame.**

"**Get away from me!" said Ayame as she gather up all her remaindering strength to push Kagome away.**

**Ayame stood up holding back her tears, because of both the pain and the pain of knowing that Kouga caused this. **

"**I hate you Kouga." Ayame said as she turned around to run away… this time far away from the camp.**

**But as she turned around, her wound opened up even more. She winced in pain but she continued forward only to be met by her white wolves. Out of the forest ran out five white wolves running towards Ayame. The white wolves ran to their master and started to lick up the blood. Ayame then started to run, back into the forest.**

"**Looks like our little fight shall end here. Jakotsu lets go." announced Bankotsu as he turns to walk away.**

"**Hai! Bye Inuyasha!" Jakotsu said as he run after his brother.**

"**Grr!" growled Inuyasha as he place back Tensaigan. **

"**Bye Kagome my love…" Kouga said as he ran back to the forest too.**

**Then Miroku slid his hand to Sango's butt…**

"**HENTAI!" yelled Sango as she slaps Miroku across the face.**

"**He'll never learn…" Shippo said as he shakes his head.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The sound of water was heard so Ayame made her way there.**

"**Fresh water… I can heal there…" thought Ayame.**

**She walked there behind her was her wolves. Over at the waterfall and sat down on one of the rocks near the water. She started to lick up her wounds and then she got up and took off her skins and her armor then she made her way into the water to let the water to clean her wounds.**

"**So I have to clean my wound alone now… I miss grandpa I wonder if he's alright?" she asked her wolves.**

**The wolves let out a growl then they lay down to rest. Then voices were heard. Ayame sniffed the air to find the smell of grave dirt! She quickly got out of the water and put on her skins. But before she could put on her armor, Bankotsu and Jakotsu appeared. She stopped whatever she was doing and turn to see the both of them had stop talking too.**

"**O-annekin Bankotsu, it's the wolf girl from just now right?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Looks like it…" came the reply. **

"**What do you want?" Ayame asked as her wolves stood up and stood beside their master to defend her.**

**Mi:Ok how did you think about it? Pls review it… Thanks and pls no flames if possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Love?**

**A/N Ok what did you think about the last chapter? Hope you like it. Pls R&R thanks… I dun own any one from Inuyasha…**

"**Nothing really, we just came here for a drink…" Jakotsu said.**

"**Whatever…" Ayame replied and took up her armor to put it on.**

**Bankotsu then knelt down and placed his sword down. He cupped his hands together and bought them into the water. Fresh water flowed into his hands. It felt warm as the sunrays shot through its surface. Ayame puts on her armor as she watches Bankotsu drink. One of Ayame's wolves growled as it sensed movement in the woods.**

"**A deer…" Ayame thought as she sniffed the air.**

**She asked her wolves to go get it as she was still injured and could not go far. The wolves dashed off into the forest towards the deer. Ayame then walked away from the waterfall to gather firewood.**

"**O-annekin where are we going to set camp?" asked Jakotsu.**

"**Right here, the water's cool and there are many fishes and wild animals here. They can help us by hiding our smell." Bankotsu said as he took up his sword and slashed the nearest tree.**

**Wood from the tree became the firewood. Bankotsu laid his sword against a tree as he sat down on at the edge of the water. Ayame's wolves then came back with a dead deer pulled by a few other wolves.**

"**O-annekin Bankotsu look." Jakotsu said sitting up from under a tree.**

**Bankotsu looked up and saw the wolves sniffing around.**

"**Yuki! Yugi! Over here!" shouted Ayame as she stood by the fire she made just a while ago…**

**The wolves ran over with the deer's body behind them. Ayame then used her dagger to cut the deer up. **

"**Jakotsu can you catch some fish?" asked Bankotsu.**

"**Hai…" Jakotsu relied.**

**Ayame divided the deer meat in to two. She gave half of the first half to the wolves and the other half she cooked it for herself. When she and the wolves ate finish, it was in the evening already. She looked at Jakotsu still trying to catch some fish. **

"**Takai, bring this to them." Ayame said to another white wolf.**

**Ayame then tried the small little package wrapped with nice smelling leaves to the wolf's neck. Takai then ran up to Bankotsu.**

"**Huh? What's this?" Bankotsu asked the wolf.**

**Jakotsu stopped fishing and walked back to Bankotsu. Takai then turned to return to his master. Bankotsu open up the little package, to find half of the deer from just now. He looks back at the wolf that was with his master already. He looks from the wolf to the demon girl who was patting it. She was the one who gave them this. Bankotsu smiled then the used his sword and sliced the meat into two. He gave one of the pieces to Jakotsu and then he took a piece of wood and hung the piece of meat there. He then went over to the fire to cook it. Jakotsu followed his brother and waited for the meat to be cooked.**

"**Jakotsu we'll leave tomorrow…" Bankotsu said as he ate the meat.**

"**H-ai" Jakotsu replied, as his mouth was full of meat.**

**Ayame lay down on the ground looking up into the sky filled with stars. She remembered how Kouga saved her and how he had promised her. The wind blew harder now… her hair blew around in the wind as she sat up. She looked at the other campfire… Dark, the fire had died out at Bankotsu's side. Everything was in darkness, she could not see anything but she could make out the shape of two people and the shape of trees all around.**

"**Grr!" a low growl was sounded. **

**This made Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Ayame and the wolves get up. Ayame quickly alight the fire again and took a look around. From her side she could see Bankotsu lighting his fire too. The wolves got up and sniffed around to find what made the noise. Ayame sensed there was something moving, something big… Bankotsu picked up his sword and moved around the fire… Jakotsu's eyes scanned around looking for the thing that made the noise.**

"**Grr!" came another growl.**

"**Taichi! Akagi! Watch out!" shouted Ayame as two long tentacles came out of the darkness and slashed towards the two wolves.**

**The wolves were thrown off their feet and their limp bodies lay on the ground. Ayame ran towards them.**

"**Taichi! Akagi!" shouted Ayame, as she looks at her two family lie weakly on the ground with blood all over them.**

**But before Ayame could do anything, one of the demon's tentacles slashes her at her side. Flesh blood spattered on to the bark of the nearby trees. But before she fell into a deep sleep, she saw a bright blue light flash before her eyes… then darkness took its toll… Bankotsu had slashed the demon's tentacles into a million pieces thus causing the blue flash.**

**The demon howled inn pain as it swung out another two tentacles to try and hit Bankotsu but he was to fast for it. Jakotsu then used his sword to slice off the two tentacles causing the demon to come out of its hiding place out of rage and to attack the both of them. It was an one-eyed octopus-like demon with at least eight tentacles still swinging around trying to hit Bankotsu and Jakotsu. It also had a beak under its eye, which was filled with two rows of sharp teeth. Bankotsu smirked.**

"**Weakling." Jakotsu said yawning and trying to go back to sleep.**

"**Jakotsu… we been sleeping for ten years a ready and you still want to sleep some more?" asked Bankotsu.**

"**Yeah. Good night O-annekin Bankotsu…" said Jakotsu before he fell in to a deep slumber.**

"**Grr! I want the Shinkon no tama!" yelled the demon angrily. **

**Its tentacles then reached out towards Jakotsu for his jewel but then Bankotsu sliced it clean off. The demon screamed again. Then it reached out towards the last demon body behind him and ate it up. Then the places where its tentacles were sliced off regenerated back and the size of the demon grew. It grew taller. It was now sixteen times the height of Bankotsu. But just like just now, Bankotsu sliced them off again. The demon panic it had no more demon bodies to eat… but that when he spotted Ayame and her wolves. Its tentacles reached out and got hold of Ayame who was still unconscious to eat her and try to defeat Bankotsu. Jakotsu opened up one eye to see what was going on. **

"**Let go of her!" shouted Bankotsu as he slices off that tentacle.**

"**Aww, even an undead zombie has feelings." said the demon.**

**A/N Ok so how was this? Does Bankotsu have feelings for Ayame or is it something else? Find out in the next chapter… Bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Healing hands… 

**A/N Here is the next chapter hope you'll like it. Please R&R and I dun own anyone from Inuyasha.**

"**Of course I have feelings but not for her, I can't let her die because she gave me and my brother food." Bankotsu said as he slices of the tentacle, which was holding Ayame. **

"**Ahhh!" yelled the demon in pain.**

**Bankotsu caught Ayame before she hit the ground and placed her beside Jakotsu. He then uses Banyuu to attack the demon, which of course dies in the end.**

"**Nine-hundred and ninety-two." Bankotsu said.**

**He then turns to see Ayame lying there with thick crimson blood flowing out of her wound. He places Banyuu down then carried Ayame into the lake to let the water wash her wound. But as soon as the water came in touch with Ayame's wound, her eyes opened abruptly because of the pain.**

"**Where am I? Where is the dem-?" asked Ayame but stopped as soon as she saw Bankotsu's jet black eyes staring into hers.**

**Ayame winced in pain again as her wound was in the water. She grabbed hold of Bankotsu's arm tightly and bit on her lips painfully… The undead zombie looked at the injured youkai again… the same one whose heart was broken… the same one who gave his brother and him food… Bankotsu then carried Ayame out of the water and laid her on the grass near Jakotsu. **

"**O-annekin Bankotsu, why are you helping this wretch?" asked Jakotsu sitting up.**

"**She gave us food to pass the night remember?" replied Bankotsu calmly.**

**Ayame stared at the two brothers talking then suddenly, thought about her wolves. She pushed herself up using her elbow to probe her body up, but she soon regretted doing so. A jolt of pain transmitted to her brain and she felled back down. **

"**Watch out!" Bankotsu said as he slowly help her to sit up.**

"**My wolves! Where are they?" asked the flustered wolf demon looking around and sniffing at the same time.**

"**Their dead little missy…" Jakotsu said pointing towards the bodies piled at one corner.**

**Ayame was too shocked to say anything. Tears swelled up in her eyes… her family gone in a flash… Tears filled with sorrow and pain rolled down her face.**

"**Yuki… Yugi… Takai… Taichi… Akagi… My family… my only support… I could have saved them! I could!" shouted the hurt hanyou as she forced herself to stand up and run over to the bodies of the dead white wolves.**

**Bankotsu, quick as lightning, dashed towards Ayame and pulled her back. She was about three or four foots away from the bodies before Bankotsu caught her. **

"**Yuki! Yugi! Takai! Taichi! Akagi! No! No!" yelled the crying wolf demon.**

"**Ayame! Ayame calm down!" said Bankotsu as he pulled her away from the bodies.**

**Ayame had no strength to fight anymore she just allowed darkness to take over her…**

"**Hey wolf girl! Wolf girl! Wake up…" that was all Ayame heard before she entered the world of darkness…**

"**Now what o-annekin?" asked Jakotsu looking at Ayame's sleeping form.**

"**We wait till dawn, if she does not awake, we will leave her at Inuyasha's. Now get some rest… it should be a few more hours till the sun rises." Bankotsu said as he lay down and looked into the starry night. **

**Soon enough, it was dawn. Bankotsu opened up his eyes and looked at Jakotsu, he was still sleeping soundly whereas, Ayame was not there. He quickly stood up and looked around, and soon he noticed that the wolves' bodies were gone!**

"**Jakotsu! Wake up! The wolf girl is gone!" Bankotsu said as he tried to wake Jakotsu up.**

"**Yawn she was up much earlier, she went and washed up then went and carried the bodies of the wolves' over where the demon came from…" said Jakotsu then he zonked out again.**

**Bankotsu picked up Banyuu and made his way to the place the demon first appeared. Over there, sure enough was Ayame, she was trying to dig graves for the wolves but since she was hurt, she had to stop now and then to make sure she was not bleeding. Bankotsu than started to use Banyuu as a shovel and help to dig the graves. Ayame was a little surprise as Bankotsu, a Shinshitai, known as the most cold-blooded humans, would actually help a wolf like her.**

"**Have you stared enough?" asked Bankotsu staring at her emerald green orbs, which were her eyes with his own jet black eyes.**

"**Oh… gomen…" answered Ayame as she return her gaze at her former allies.**

**A lone tear rolled down her cheek.**

"**Arigato for saving me from that demon last night…" Ayame said as she placed one of the wolves' body into one of the five holes, which were freshly dug.**

"**Forget it." Came the reply.**

"**Taichi, Akagi, Yuki, Yugi, Takai, I hope you guys will meet the rest of the family up there… I love you guys…" murmured Ayame as he covered up the wolves bodies one by one.**

**Ayame then placed a stone in front of each grave and placed wild flowers she had picked on the graves. Bankotsu stood at the back watching her all the while…**

"**She must really loved those wolves…" thought Bankotsu.**

**Ayame gave a bow then walked towards Bankotsu.**

"**Thank you again for helping…" Ayame said.**

**Bankotsu gave a small smile then walked behind her all the way back to camp. Jakotsu had already awoke.**

"**Ohaiyo o-annekin Bankotsu!" said the brother of Bankotsu happily as he stretched his body.**

**Bankotsu gave a nod.**

"**When are we going back to see Inuyasha?" asked Jakotsu.**

"**Now." Came the reply.**

**Jakotsu jumped in happiness. They packed up their stuff and started to walk towards Inuyasha's campsite.**

"**You coming? I don't like helping people without them helping me later…" said Bankotsu. **

"**There's nothing else for me to do anyways… why not?" Ayame said.**

**With that, the trio walked towards Inuyasha's camp.**

"**Kouga's smell still lingers here… he must be there still." Ayame thought.**

**And right was she, Kouga was still there trying to make up with Kagome.**

"**Get lost stupid mutt! Stay away from my girl!" warned Kouga.**

"**Your girl! You mean my Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha back.**

"**My Kagome?" Kagome said as her face redden.**

**As soon as Inuyasha realised he had said that out, he turned and jumped off into a tree. Kouga just growled.**

"**Wait! The zombie is here!" yelled Miroku as he spotted Jakotsu spying on Inuyasha fighting Kouga.**

"**Inuyasha!" shouted Jakotsu again with sparkles in his eyes…**

"**Jakotsu and Bankotsu!" shouted Sango……**

**A/N Ok how was that? Hope you liked it… well sorry it took me sooooooo long to update… well pls review it! Arigato!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Meeting with the Inuyasha gang again…**

**A/N hope you like the last chapter… here is the next chapter, hope you like it… I do not own anyone from Inuyasha… Pls R&R and flames are welcome… And there might be a little Kagura and Sesshomaru in the later chapters…**

"**I see everyone is here… including that dirty wolf." Bankotsu said walking out from behind a tree.**

"**I am not dirty! You BAKA!" yelled Kouga angrily.**

"**Hi Inuyasha!" Jakotsu said as he smiled happily.**

"**You have blood on you and I don't think it's yours." Inuyasha pointed out.**

"**And there is the smell of flowers!" Shippo said.**

"**Oh yeah, I haven't bathe ever since yesterday when we met that wolf Ayame." Bankotsu replied smiling his clothes.**

"**What did you do to her?" asked Kouga angrily.**

"**Nothing." Jakotsu said. **

"**Made up story?" Sango asked as she carried her boomerang and step in front.**

"**Nope." Came an answer.**

**The group turns and saw Ayame stepping out from behind a big oak tree.**

"**Ayame!" Kagome said as she lowered her bow.**

"**Ayame!" Kouga said after a short pause.**

"**Nice to see you too, Kouga." Ayame replied smiling.**

"**Are you alright? You look like you were injured quite badly." Sango said as she span around.**

"**What did the Shishitais do to you?" asked Miroku.**

"**Nothing." Bankotsu gave the answer.**

"**Oh then why is she injured?" asked Inuyasha.**

"**Because of you two bastards… If it was not for Bankotsu and Jakotsu, I would have been buried with my wolves!" Ayame shouted.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Kagome.**

"**After I ran off, I reached a river. Over there I decided to heal my wound inflicted by you Inuyasha. There I met with Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Then I sent my wolves to go hunt the deer than ran past. Don't worry; they came back with the body of the deer. I started a campfire near the river and so did they…" Ayame said.**

"**She then gave us half of the deer her wolves hunted. Everything went well until nightfall. A demon came and attack, it killed the five white wolves and was about to kill her…" Bankotsu carried on.**

"**Before o-annekin Bankotsu saved her. He then killed the demon and piled the wolves' bodies in a corner. He then carried Ayame in to the water to wash her wounds. Then after that, he laid her down on to the grass. But I think she remembered about her wolves and tried to stand but since she was just injured," continued Jakotsu.**

"**I fell back down on to the ground. Bankotsu then helped me to sit up. When I found out… found out… that—that my wolves—my wolves…" Ayame cried before she had finished her sentence. She fell on to the ground with her hands covering her eyes.**

**Kagome tried to go towards the hurt female wolf demon but Inuyasha pulled her back. Bankotsu then walked over to Ayame's side.**

"**Stop crying already…they are gone. No use crying over them." Bankotsu said as he pulled Ayame back onto her feet.**

**Ayame then turned and laid her head in his chest and continued crying.**

"**Erm… Stop crying…" Bankotsu said as he tried to comfort her.**

"**Looks like you got your hands full Bankotsu. Time for me to attack!" Inuyasha cried out as he dashed towards Bankotsu and Ayame.**

"**Osuwari!" yelled Kagome.**

"**Kagome!" Inuyasha said before his face slammed into the dirt.**

"**You are so unromantic at times you know Inuyasha! It makes me want to… want to… OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARIIIII!" shouted Kagome angrily.**

**Inuyasha then slammed into the ground another three more times.**

"**Kag-go-me…" Inuyasha said before hitting the ground again.**

"**Inuyasha! Oh my! Gomen! Gomen!" Kagome said as she rushed over to Inuyasha's side to help him up.**

"**Get away from my Inuyasha!" shouted Jakotsu before thrusting his sword forward towards Kagome.**

**Kagome gasp as the snake-bone sword flew towards her. She ducked down and covered her head with her hands waiting to feel the sword slicing through her flesh and pain would envelope her entire body and soon she would be in heaven watching over her friends. But the impact never came. Instead, the sound of strong wood clashed into the way of the sword causing the sword to hit the piece of wood with saved her. **

"**Sango!" Kagome let out.**

"**Quick! Get Inuyasha out of here!" Sango said as she pushed her boomerang forward so the sword would not hit nether of her friends.**

"**Get behind me you guys!" yelled Miroku as he ran forward and yelled…**

"**Kazanna!"  
A small black hold appeared on to Miroku's palm. A strong wind began sucking everything in front of it. Bankotsu stuck his sword in to the ground and with Ayame in his arms he hid behind his sword. Jakotsu stuck his sword in to the ground firmly and held on to it tightly.**

"**No stop! Ayame is there!" yelled Kouga. **

**Remembering that, Miroku quickly shut his black hole. As soon as the hole disappeared, the wind was gone and Bankotsu stood up from behind his sword unhurt but in his arms, was an unconscious female wolf demon.**

"**Ayame!" called out Kouga.**

"**Wake up Ayame! Wake up!" shouted Kagome standing up beside the dirt-covered half demon.**

**Bankotsu walked towards a tree and laid Ayame down leaning against it. He then pulled his sword out off the ground.**

"**You wanted to fight right? Then lets fight!" yelled Bankotsu as he ran forward clashing Banyuu down on to Tensaigan.**

**Kagome stepped back as the two fought. She picked up her bow and aimed it at Bankotsu. **

"**Missy one move and you're dead." Came a voice from behind…it was Jakotsu. **

**He had his sword ready to stab her from behind. Kagome stood there in shock. She had not notice that he had gone up behind her.**

"**But what you don't know is that you have another three people ready to kill from behind." Sango's voice was then heard.**

**But instead of being afraid, Jakotsu was smirking.**

"**What are you smirking at?" asked Miroku.**

"**Oh nothing… Except if you do not count that that priestess look-a-like is standing right there." Answered Jakotsu.**

**All four of them turned and right over by the campfire, was Kikyo. **

"**Kikyo!" grasped Kagome.**

"**Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to fight Bankotsu.**

"**I see you guys have some friends over," said Kikyo.**

"**We are not their friends!" shouted Jakotsu.**

"**Well then, I will have to destroy all of you…" Kikyo said.**

"**What!" shouted all of them. This made Inuyasha and Bankotsu stop fighting and look over at Kikyo.**

"**And I will start with that female wolf youkai over there!" shouted Kikyo while she released her arrow which immediately flew towards the unconscious wolf demon.**

"**Ayame!" shouted Kouga as he dashed towards her.**

**The arrow flew, and as it neared Ayame, a bolt that was as bright as the morning sun gave in front of it thus breaking the arrow in to many mini pieces. The bright light made Kouga stop in his tracks to shield his eyes. When the light cooled down, everyone turned to see who made it… both Inuyasha and Bankotsu had their swords touching the ground and there were marks all the way till Ayame.**

"**Who did this!" asked the angry Kikyo.**

"**Both of us…" came the answer.**

**Both Inuyasha and Bankotsu brought their swords up and left them to rest on their shoulder.**

"**Damn you!" shouted Kikyo as she shot another arrow but this time towards Inuyasha and Bankotsu.**

**Jakotsu then used his sword and attacked Kikyo. Sango then jumped onto the larger version of the two-tailed cat and flew up into the air.**

"**Hirarikotsu!" yelled Sango as she threw her boomerang. **

**The boomerang flew towards Kikyo… But to everyone's surprise,**

"**Dance of the dragon!" yelled a very familiar voice.**

**Blades as fast as sound, flew out of the darkness and hit the boomerang… this made the boomerang change direction and hit some trees before returning back in to Sango's hands.**

"**Kagura!" shouted Miroku.**

"**Return. Naraku wants to talk to you." Said Kagura as she lowered down.**

"**Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha in shock.**

"**Fine." Came the reply of Kikyo.**

"**Kikyo, when did you start helping Naraku?" asked Kagome.**

"**None of your business!" snapped Kikyo.**

"**Come on! Kohaku!" shouted Kagura.**

"**Kohaku!" Sango said as Kirara flew down.**

**A small boy then walked out of the shadows where he had been hiding and got onto the feather…**

"**Kohaku!" called out Sango as she ran towards her brother…**

**But before she could reach them, they took off into the night sky.**

"**Kohaku!" yelled Sango again and that was all he heard.**

"**Since when were you Kikyo, Honoka?" asked Kagura.**

"**I never told them I was Kikyo." Answered Honoka.**

"**You were dress like that Kikyo girl so that's why they thought you were Kikyo." Said Kohaku.**

"**I just wanted to trick them and see what they would do…" came the reply of Honoka…**

**A/N how did you like it? Well pls review it kk. And flames are welcomed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 A rainbow after a storm…**

**A/N ok here is the next chapter… and this is mainly on Ayame's POV ok hope you guys dun mind… I dun own anyone from Inuyasha… Pls R&R and flames are welcome.**

Ayame's POV… 

_Darkness… everywhere is darkness… where am I? I feel so breathless. What happened to me? This feeling I am feeling right now, it is strange… I never felt this way before. What happened to me? Where am I?_

"_Ayame… Ayame…" _

_That voice, it sounds so familiar…_

"_Ayame I will marry you when you grow up I promise…"_

_That sounds like Kouga!_

**The darkness started to clear and there, Ayame was in the arms of Kouga…**

_Kouga! It is you!_

"_Ayame? Who are you? I don't recognize you."_

"_Kouga-kun! Where are you?"_**came another voice.**

"_Kagome! I love you…"_

_Those words, those words, Kagome… she's that priestess who can see the Shinkon no tama. No Kouga! Come back!_

**Kouga held on to Kagome's hand and started to fade away…**

"_Wolf girl! Erm… Ayame!" _** came another voice in her head.**

"_It's me Bankotsu… Ayame!"_

_Bankotsu? It rings a bell… who is this Bankotsu? Oh yeah, he's the one who saved me from that demon, the leader of the Shinshitais… He and his brother Jakotsu were there when the demon attack._

**The picture of where Bankotsu carrying her in the water appeared and Jakotsu was lying down on the grass…**

_Bankotsu saved me but my wolves died… But he was good enough to help me dig their graves… _

"_Stop crying already… they are gone. No use crying over them."_

_Bankotsu was the one who comforted me… not Kouga! Bankotsu was there to help me when I needed someone… What is happening? Why am I feeling like this? I'm I starting to like him? It's impossible… I like Kouga since young and I only met Bankotsu for a few days so I can't possibly be falling in love with him… _

"_Ayame! Ayame!" _** came Bankotsu's voice again.**

_Huh? What is happening? I feel so light. What's that? A small dot of light, which seem to be calling me… What is happening? _

Normal POV… 

**Ayame's eyes opened a little.**

"**What happen?" asked Ayame groggily.**

"**You passed out just now." Came Bankotsu's voice.**

**Ayame opened her eyes fully now and came to realize that Bankotsu's face was only an inch away from hers and his hands were on her shoulders. Ayame quickly turned her face away to hide the blush that was creeping on to her face.**

"**Oh…" Ayame asked as she looked behind Bankotsu.**

**There, was Jakotsu, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, the priest, the demon exterminator, the little fox kid, the two-tailed cat, Ginta and Hahakku hiding behind the a big rock about a meter away from the rest. **

"**Are you sure you look a little pale…" asked Bankotsu.**

"**Yeah, I'm ok…" came Ayame's reply.**

"**Well then, we can carry on fighting Inuyasha." Bankotsu said as he stood up and faced Inuyasha.**

"**Yeah, there will not be any more interruptions." Inuyasha said as he pulled Tensaigan out of the ground.**

"**Hey not fair why am I the one who always fight the priest, the demon exterminator and the priestess? Cant I fight Inuyasha?" asked Jakotsu.**

"**Ok, I let you fight Inuyasha and I'll fight the others but make it quick…" Bankotsu said as he walk off and faced Miroku and the others.**

"**Bankotsu I want to fight you!" yelled Inuyasha.**

"**Then good you mutt, I'll protect my girl!" yelled Kouga.**

"**No Kouga! I'll be fighting you" Ayame said.**

"**What!" shouted Kouga.**

"**You heard me, and I'm not going to repeat myself to you Kouga." Ayame said as she stood up with the help of the tree she was leaning on.**

"**But, you can barely stand." Kouga said.**

"**But I can still fight!" shouted Ayame as she ran forward and tried to hit Kouga.**

**With that, the fight started. Sango, Miroku, Kagome started fighting Bankotsu, Inuyasha fighting Jakotsu, Kouga fighting Ayame and Shippo, Ginta, Hakakku hiding behind the rock. **

"**Inuyasha, lets see how long you can last, it's a new moon tonight…" Laughed Jakotsu.**

"**Shit I forgot!" thought Inuyasha worriedly.**

"**Inuyasha!" thought Kagome turning to look at him.**

"**Kagome! Watch out!" yelled Sango as Bankotsu sent shockwave towards her.**

"**Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha and Kouga as both of them tried to go and help her… but Ayame and Jakotsu stopped them.**

**Kirara flew forward and caught Kagome in her teeth and flew away from the attack.**

"**Kirara!" Kagome said as Sango helped to pull her on to Kirara's back. **

**Kirara then flew down and let Kagome off then took off in to the sky again as Sango shot her boomerang towards Bankotsu again. **

"**Banyuusen!" shouted Bankotsu as he attacked Miroku.**

"**Argh!" Miroku cried out as he jumped out of its way.**

"**Damn it!" yelled Sango as she shot Hirarikotsu at Bankotsu. **

**Bankotsu jumped out of the boomerang's way but instead of landing on the ground, he jumped on to the boomerang and flew towards Sango.**

"**Sango!" yelled Miroku as he watches Bankotsu punch Sango in her stomach.**

"**Argh!" cried Sango as she flew off Kirara.**

**Then Kirara turned and flew towards Sango to catch her but Bankotsu jumped on to her making her turn and hit the ground as Bankotsu jumped off her giving Kirara a hard push on the back making her fall and hit the ground.**

"**Sango!" shouted Miroku as he ran forward and caught her in his arms.**

"**Hoshi-sama…" was what Sango said before she fell in to the state of unconsciousness. **

**Miroku looked at Sango and wiped the blood off her mouth and pulled her in to his arms.**

"**Sango…" he murmured softly.**

**With that, Miroku laid her down on to the ground carefully and stood up back facing Bankotsu.**

"… **Kazanna!" shouted Miroku as he pulled off the beads keeping the black hole in…**

**A strong gust off wind begins pulling every thing in front of Miroku in to the black hole. **

"**Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha in frustration, as he was being blow off his feet.**

**Bankotsu stabbed Banyuu into the ground and stood his ground. Jakotsu and Inuyasha did the same as they were interrupted and did not want to be sucked in. Suddenly…**

"**Sesshomaru-sama!" yelled a small girl dressed in pink as she flew towards the black hole. **

**In her small hands were flowers but since the wind was too strong, the petals were all blown off.**

"**Rin!" yelled a toad-like thing as he flew towards the black hole too.**

"**Miroku! It's Rin!" shouted Kagome from behind the priest.**

**But before anyone could do anything, a flash of silver flew past the group and grabbed both Rin and the toad-like thing.**

**Miroku hearing Kagome, quickly placed the beads back and quickly, the wind died down.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama…" came Rin's voice.**

**The figure appeared on the ground and there stood a demon, wearing armor with two swords at his left-hand side. He had a crescent shaped- like moon on his fore hand and had hair until his hips which were silver in colour and swaying in the wind as the little girl named Rin and the toad-like creature laid in his arms safely.**

"**Sesshomaru!" shouted out Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru turned not caring about Inuyasha and faced Miroku.**

"**Who is he?" asked Kouga.**

"**Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother but Sesshomaru is a full demon not like Inuyasha…" came Kagome's reply.**

**Sesshomaru walked to Miroku and in a second or two, Miroku was lying on the ground next to Sango unconscious…**

**A/N To all Miroku's fans, sorry… well Sesshomaru just knocked him out but he will survive dun worry… ok I noe this is crap but I hope you will review it… flames are welcome ok…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Lightening…**

**A/N ok sorry I took so long to upload this… gomen. Well this is the next chapter, hope you guys out there will like it, flames are all welcome and again, I do not own Inuyasha and the gang… pls R&R.**

"**Miroku!" called out Kagome as she watches the priest fall to the ground.**

**Sesshomaru then turned and placed Rin down onto the ground.**

"**Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha.**

"**Jaken get Rin to a safe place and I will meet you there." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Inuyasha coldly.**

"**Hai Sesshomaru-sama." Answered Jaken the toad-like creature as he pulled the little girl away and into the woods with a two-headed horse.**

"**Jakotsu, keep the priestess busy, I will deal with the brothers." Came Bankotsu's voice.**

"**But—but, I want to fight them…" wailed Jakotsu.**

**Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a cold stare with made Jakotsu stop wailing and walk over, in front of Kagome.**

"**What about me?" asked Ayame as she looked at Bankotsu.**

"**Continue fighting that wolf and if you can kill him, go and help Jakotsu with the priestess." Came the reply.**

**Ayame nodded and turned to face Kouga… Getting ready as she was about to go into battle.**

"**Ayame get away! I want to go protect Kagome! I don't want to hurt you!" Kouga pleaded as he watch Kagome tense up as the undead zombie smirk at her.**

**Kagome raised her bow as she readied herself to fight Jakotsu.**

"**Kagome! Be careful!" shouted Inuyasha as he started fighting both Sesshomaru.**

**Bankotsu started attacking as soon as Sesshomaru started attacking Inuyasha. **

"**Damn it!" shouted Kouga as he douched Ayame's attacks.**

**Kirara stood at Sango's side as she licked her. The sun started setting and the sky got darker. The temperature dropped as the fight went on. The only people not fighting were Miroku, Sango, Hakakku, Ginta, Shippo and both Kagome and Jakotsu. Jakotsu looked at Kagome as she pulled the sting of her bow back and aimed at Jakotsu.**

"**Why are you not firing?" asked Jakotsu as he looked at her smirking.**

"**I will!" warned Kagome as she released the string of her bow and the arrow glowed with the power of the priestess and flew towards Jakotsu's neck.**

**And as if on cue, Jakotsu used his sword and hit the arrow away leaving Kagome staring in shock.**

"**You two brothers are going to regret it! Ryuusen!" Bankotsu yelled as he was lifted up in to the air.**

"**You will not know where the lightening will strike next!" Bankotsu said as a small golden orb formed at the tip of Banyuu and storm clouds formed.**

**Thunder was sounded and the animals were still. Lightening came crashing down at different spots just like what Bankotsu had said.**

"**Oh no!" Inuyasha thought.**

**His claws were changing into human hands and his hair colour was changing into black, he felt his energy get drain out of him as he watch Kagome trying to douche the lightening.**

"**Kagome…" was what he could say, before lightening strikes a few feet in front of him, making him temporary blind.**

**Inuyasha falls to the ground and no movement was seen coming from him.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran towards him.**

**Sesshomaru easily got out of the lightnings way and was not injured at all.**

"**Argh…" Kouga cried out as lightening hit the ground a couple of feet away.**

**Ayame shielded her eyes as she saw lightening coming down. She heard Kouga cry out as he felt both the force and the heat from the lightening and was thrown backwards.**

"**Ayame be careful the lightening may hit you!" shouted Jakotsu as he jumped out of the way of a lightening bolt.**

**Ayame grasped as bolts of lightening continued hitting the earth.**

"**Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as she saw Inuyasha again lying on the ground motionless.**

**Lightening hit behind a huge rock sending two wolf demons and a little kitsu flying out from there. **

"**Ahh! Kag-go-me!" cried the little kitsu.**

"**Kouga!" yelled the other two.**

"**Shippo!" shouted Kagome as she span her head around and saw Shippo flying through the air.**

**Inuyasha lifted his head and saw Kagome running towards him, Shippo flying through the air with Ginta and Hakakku. Miroku and Sango on Kirara's back. He looks up and saw Bankotsu smirking at the scene. Jakotsu running about trying to douche the bolts, Kouga getting up from where he had fell when he was thrown back by the force of the lightening. Ayame was having a little trouble getting out of the lightening way as she was injured. Then a bolt of lightening sent Inuyasha flying backwards and hitting a tree.**

"**Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome again seeing Inuyasha hitting the tree.**

"**Ahh!" yelled Shippo as he hit the ground.**

**He quickly pulled his body up and ran around in circles.**

"**Lightening does not hit the same spot twice…" Shippo thought.**

**Then the memory of his father flashed through his mind. The very night his father passed.**

"**Otosan…" Shippo said as he stopped in his tracks. **

**Tears rolled down Shippo's cheeks. He looked up and his eyes reached Bankotsu…**

"**Waaa!" screamed Shippo as lightening struck the tree in front of him.**

**Then Sesshomaru appeared in front of him staring at Shippo with his cold eyes. This sent shivers down Shippo's spine. In a spilt second Sesshomaru disappeared again. Then Kirara flew down and picked Shippo up in her mouth and thrown him onto her back.**

"**Kirara! Sango, Miroku!" Shippo exclaimed.**

**Kouga stood up and his eyes darted here and there, and it landed on Kagome… But she was at Inuyasha's side. Then something else caught his eye… Ayame. She was running to where Jakotsu was, he was in a small cave big enough for at least five people.**

"**Ayame!" yelled Kouga.**

**With that, Ayame span around and saw Kouga looking at her.**

"**Ayame watch out!" shouted Kouga again.**

**Then lightening struck in front of Ayame and rays of bright light shot into Ayame's eyes.**

"**Argh!" cried Ayame as she fell backwards.**

"**What's wrong with me? I can't see anything!" Ayame thought.**

"**Inuyasha… wake up…" came Kagome's voice in Inuyasha's head.**

"**Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he opened up his eyes.**

**He saw tears falling down her face as she helped Inuyasha up.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she hugged him.**

"**Kagome… I'm alright." Inuyasha said as his hand went round her shoulders.**

**Then the lightening slowly stopped and Bankotsu came down. Everything slowly calm down and the storm clouds disappeared.**

"**O-annekin Bankotsu!" Jakotsu said as he came out of the cave.**

"**Jakotsu! Where's Ayame?" asked Bankotsu.**

"**There with the wolf." Came Jakotsu's reply.**

**Kouga came closer to Ayame. He wanted to help her up. Ayame calmed down then she smelled Kouga's smell becoming stronger.**

"**Ayame." Kouga said as he tried to help her.**

"**Get lost Kouga!" shouted Ayame angrily.**

**The sudden out burst startled Kouga and brought nine pairs of eyes looking at their direction. Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked over towards Ayame. The smell of grave dirt filled Ayame's nose and she knew who they were.**

"**Ayame, are you ok?" asked Bankotsu as he help her up.**

**Ayame tried to find Bankotsu's hand, as all she could see was darkness. Bankotsu frowned as Ayame was trying very hard just to get hold of his hand. He then grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up.**

"**Ayame, are you all right?" asked Jakotsu watching.**

"**Yeah, I'm ok…" Ayame said even thought she knew she was not.**

**Ayame smiled at Kouga's direction as she spoke to Jakotsu.**

"**The light in her eyes are gone… she is not alright, something is not right." Bankotsu thought.**

**Inuyasha holding on to Kagome's arm for support came over with Kirara and both Ginta and Hakakku behind following. Sesshomaru just stood at the side of a burning tree and then turned to find Jaken and Rin.**

"**Kouga, are you all right?" asked Kagome as she came forward.**

"**Yes my dear Kagome." Kouga said as he walks to Kagome.**

"**Ayame here, come and let me help you…" Kagome said kindly.**

"**I maybe blind but I will never need your help!" yelled Ayame at the direction of Jakotsu.**

"**You're blind?" asked Bankotsu in surprise. **

**Everyone looked at Ayame in shock.**

"**I-I, I am blind, I can't see anything. Every where is dark, I think this happen when a bolt of lightening hit in front of me just now…" Ayame said as she looked down on to the ground.**

"**Ayame you should be angry at Bankotsu for making you blind!" Kouga said.**

"**No! I should kill you! You were the one who made me blind! You were the one who called me and made me turn around when I was just a few feet away from the cave! It was you who made me blind not Bankotsu!" yelled Ayame with tears rolling down her face…**

**A/N Ok how was that? I am so sorry for the long update… but here it is and I will try to post chapter nine up ASAP… flames welcome ok…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The hideout…**

**A/N I hope the last chapter was ok, sorry I took so long to upload that. But I recommend my frend's stories like one from KiraTatashi, x-gal-x and RyuManami… ok their stories rox kk. This chapter is on Ayame's POV since I made her blind… and no I dun own anyone from Inuyasha… **

**Recap: "No! I should kill you! You were the one who made me blind! You were the one who called me and made me turn around when I was just a few feet away from the cave! It was you who made me blind not Bankotsu!" yelled Ayame with tears rolling down her face…**

Ayame's POV 

"**Ayame…" came Bankotsu's voice.**

**Ayame felt Bankotsu's hand touch her shoulder… She pulled away and ran off into the forest using her other senses to avoid hitting anything. Ayame felt her tears roll down her cheeks.**

"**Why am I crying?" asked Ayame quietly. **

**The smell of fresh wood and morning dew filled her nose as she stopped near a waterfall.**

"**Will I ever be back to normal?" asked Ayame again to herself.**

**She closed her eyes and walked behind the waterfall. The water hit her body hard as she walked through, her body got wetter and wetter, her hair stuck onto her shoulders. Ayame reopened her eyes even though she could not see anything.**

"**Darkness just as expected…" she thought sadly.**

**Ayame ventured deeper into the cave hoping than no one would find her here. A few drops of water dripped on to her, she sniffed the air around her, and there was a fresh smell of water.**

"**Why is all this happening to me? Why? What have I done wrong?" Ayame asked herself. **

"**Who's there?" a voice came out.**

**Ayame sniffed the air once more, to her surprise; there was a new smell.**

"**Who are you first?" Ayame asked.**

"**Rin is Rin and this is Jaken-sama." The voice answered.**

"**Rin… are you that girl who was almost sucked into that black hole?" Ayame asked.**

"**Hai…" Rin said.**

"**What are you doing here?" Ayame asked.**

"**Rin waiting for Sesshomaru-sama to come." Rin said.**

"**Oh… where is this Jaken?" asked Ayame.**

**Then at that moment, a flame shot out of nowhere.**

"**Rin run!" shouted a toad like creature.**

**Ayame felt heat coming from her left so she jumped away.**

"**Jaken-sama! Don't!" Rin said as she walked up to Ayame.**

"**You are a pretty girl why are you crying?" Rin asked.**

"**I, if only I can see you Rin… never mind, is this Sesshomaru guy, powerful?" Ayame asked.**

"**It's Sesshomaru-sama to you." Jaken said.**

"**Yes, what is your name?" Rin asked.**

"**I'm Ayame. Nice to meet you Rin." Ayame answered.**

"**Rin got it! Miss Ayame, Sesshomaru-sama can help you!" Rin exclaimed happily.**

"**What do you mean?" Ayame asked.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama has tenseiga… It can heal your eyes!" Rin said.**

"**Really?" Ayame asked happily.**

"**Hai! But Rin think he won't use it…" Rin said.**

"**Rin." Came a low and cold voice. **

"**Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out.**

"**Who's that?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**That's miss Ayame… she needs some help Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin said.**

"**Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called out and ran up to him.**

"**She's blind Sesshomaru-sama… can you help her?" Rin asked again. **

"**Sesshomaru-sama doesn't care about this kind of demon." Jaken helped Sesshomaru answer.**

**Instead, Sesshomaru took out tenseiga and walked up to Ayame. Bringing the sword down, it went through Ayame's body. A bright blue light appeared and covered up Ayame's body. Slowly, Ayame's vision slowly returned and Ayame could see the cave. Jaken the toad like creature was on the ground, fainted. Rin was a little girl with black hair till her waist and she was smiling from ear to ear. Ayame turned to see Sesshomaru, but he was already out of the waterfall.**

"**That undead zombie and his brother, are finding for you…" came Sesshomaru.**

"**Erm, wait! Thank you Sesshomaru…Take care Rin…" Ayame said as she waved good-bye to the retreating little girl and her lord.**

"**Bankotsu…" Ayame thought.**

**Ayame took a look around the cave. **

"**This used to be a wolf demon's den…" Ayame thought.**

**Taking one last look at the cave, she started to walk towards the entrance of the cave. But just as she reached the entrance, she smelled grave dirt.**

"**He's here." Ayame told herself.**

"**Maybe I should stay here a little longer…" Ayame said.**

"**Ayame! Ayame where are you?" Bankotsu called out.**

**Ayame bit on her lower lip to stop herself from calling out to Bankotsu.**

"**I can't… I mustn't…" Ayame thought.**

"_You love him, you love him…"_** came a small voice inside Ayame's head.**

"**I do?" Ayame asked herself.**

**Back facing one of the walls, Ayame slid down it and sat on the ground. She brought her knees up to her chin and rested her head on them. She listened as Bankotsu's footsteps fainted.**

"**I guess they're gone…" Ayame said to herself.**

**Standing up, Ayame walked out of the waterfall and saw Bankotsu staring into her eyes. Shaking her head, Bankotsu disappeared.**

"**That was just an illusion, just an illusion…" Ayame said as she mentally slap herself.**

**Coming out of the water, Ayame sniffed the air to make sure Bankotsu was not anyway near her. Taking in fresh air, Ayame turned and dashed off into the distance, unaware of a pair of eyes following her.**

"**That cave can be my own personal hideout!" Ayame exclaimed softly. **

"**Hey wretch." Came a voice behind her.**

**Ayame turned around and saw Jakotsu behind her.**

"**How did you find me?" Ayame asked.**

"**Firstly, why did you run away from my brother?" Jakotsu asked.**

"**Nothing…" came her replied.**

"**Did you think my brother was at fault for making you blind? Are you blaming him for a crime he didn't commit." Jakotsu questioned.**

"**No! I'm not blaming him for anything! I never said I blamed him for making me blind! Why the hell would I do that!" Ayame asked angrily. **

"**Because it** **was my lightening who caused you to become blind…" came a very familiar voice behind her.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame turned and saw the leader of the Shinshitais standing behind her looking into her eyes.**

**A/N how was that? Sorry I took so long, but I had some things to take care of… gomen. Well here is chapter nine, hope you like it ok! Chapter 10 would be up soon… I hope… Haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Meeting the two brothers… 

**A/N how was chapter 9? Hope you liked it. Well here's chapter 10, and here's the disclaimer… I dun own Inuyasha or anyone from the show…**

**Recap: "Because it** **was my lightening who caused you to become blind…" came a very familiar voice behind her.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame turned and saw the leader of the Shinshitais standing behind her looking into her eyes.**

"**Bankotsu please, I'm not blaming you for anything." Ayame said as she stared in to his jet black eyes.**

"**You are right, you should be angry at me for making you blind… But you could have just said it out in the beginning…" Bankotsu replied staring in to Ayame's emerald green eyes.**

**Ayame searched longingly trying desperately to find a way to tell Bankotsu how she felt, but to her dismay, Bankotsu turned and walked off without saying a word.**

"**That's what you get for upsetting o-annekin Bankotsu… you wretch!" Jakotsu said as he followed Bankotsu.**

**Tears swelled up in her eyes, watching Bankotsu walk away from her was just like Kouga walking away from her. **

"**Why is everyone hating me?" Ayame asked as she fell down on to the cold wet surface of the forest.**

**Tears made her eyes go blur and she could not see anything properly.**

"**Well, well, well… A young female wolf youkai, this must be my lucky day." Came a perverse voice from behind. **

**Ayame turned around and saw that it was a youkai who was armed with two swords. Behind him was a group of youkais who looked at her with smirks on their faces.**

"**What the hell do you want?" Ayame asked angrily as she stood up.**

"**A feisty one we got here…" the demon that had the two swords said.**

"**This must be the leader… two swords, full battle armor, scars on his face, must be a solider, the others must be his troops… eight of them plus the leader makes nine…" Ayame thought as she studied the strangers carefully from head to toe.**

"**I could take out at least three of them, but they are well-trained by the looks of their body size, well armed… they could overpower me easily…" Ayame thought inside her head.**

"**What are you doing?" came a voice behind her.**

**Suddenly, an arm caught her hand and twisted it behind Ayame's back making Ayame wince in pain.**

"**I thought you were out hunting." The demon with the two swords said.**

"**Well you thought wrong. What were you doing near this girl? I thought I asked you people to train for out next battle." The demon behind said.**

"**And I thought I place you in charge, Tesuma, my brother." The demon said.**

"**Temasu, you can't control me when father is not around. I don't care if you are older, I will take over father when he passes on." Tesuma said.**

"**I warned you about cursing father Tesuma! I don't care about father's throne… I don't want to be ruler of this land! Now get your skinny ass out of here and go back and train!" Temasu commanded.**

"**If you two brothers had enough, will you please let my arm go, it hurts a lot…" Ayame asked through her teeth.**

"**We are taking you back for custody miss." Temasu answered tightening his grip on Ayame's arm.**

"**Ouch! For what reason?" Ayame wince again.**

"**You hanging around outside our kingdom and you hanging out with the Shinshitais." A solider said.**

"**Good job, Shin, you have been observing." Temasu said as he begin pulling Ayame towards some bushes.**

"**Wait! Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Ayame screamed as she tried to wretched herself free. **

"**No little missy, you are coming with us." Tesuma said as he gave Ayame a wink before letting out a scowl towards his brother.**

**Ayame gave Tesuma a disgusted look before he disappeared in to the trees.**

"**Eww! I can't believe you have a brother like him!" Ayame said as she tried to pull away again.**

**Letting go of Ayame's arm, Temasu sighed.**

"**What's wrong?" Ayame asked sitting down beside him.**

"**Temasu is my half brother," the demon continued.**

"**I was found by his parents and they took me in. I was older than him by at least two years… But something terrible happened. At the age of six, a war was waged between this country and the wolves of the south mountain… Tesuma's mother was killed in battle protecting me… since then, he had been hating me." Temasu said sadly.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry…" Ayame said.**

"**For what?" Temasu asked.**

"**For bringing this up…" Ayame replied.**

"**It's ok… anyway, where are you from?" Temasu asked Ayame.**

"**I'm the granddaughter of the elder in wolf clan of the North Mountains…" Ayame answered.**

"**Oh… I kind of thought so… the wolves from the south wear brown skins not white…" Temasu said.**

"**Erm, can ask you a question?" Ayame asked.**

"**Yeah go on." Temasu said as his unusual purple eyes looked at her green ones.**

"**What kind of demons are you and brother? You guys look a little like humans." Ayame said.**

"**My brother is a hanyou… I'm a shape shifter…" Temasu said.**

"**Oh, but why is your brother a hanyou?" Ayame asked.**

"**Oh, our grandfather was a full demon but he married a human so our grandmother gave birth to a hanyou son. And so it was past down to my brother." Temasu answered.**

"**Ok, enough of me, why are you looking so troubled?" Temasu asked.**

"**I-I I just fought with someone I like…" Ayame said sadly.**

"**And I guess he is Bankotsu?" Temasu asked.**

"**Erm, yeah, it is Bankotsu…" Ayame said shifting her graze onto the ground.**

"**Allow me to say this, but even if this fight had not happen, you can't be with him can you." Temasu said.**

**Ayame sighed and looked up in to the sky… it was setting already.**

"**I know, but he was the one who help me through some bad memories… H-He and his brother were the only ones I trusted…" Ayame said.**

"**I guess love has no boundaries… Love between a demon and an undead zombie is rare…" Temasu said.**

"**Have you ever like someone who you won't mind dying for?" Ayame asked.**

"**Yeah…" Temasu answered shyly.**

"**Who was the lucky girl?" Ayame asked.**

"**She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She is a fire demon… Rinrei, that's her name… She has brown waist-length hair, a beautiful smile and a kind personality…" Temasu said as he looked in to a small puddle of water. **

"**Where is she now?" Ayame asked.**

"**Who knows, her father hated me as I was not from any royal family nor was I rich… Her father was one of the biggest demon clan's leader. A lot of demons respected him… To get away from me, Rinrei and her father moved to who knows where… I still remember the day we parted, she was crying and I was speechless. I didn't know how to tell her I loved her and wanted to be with her… I just didn't had the guts…" Temasu continued.**

"**Oh, haven you heard anything about her?" Ayame asked.**

"**No, at first, we would meet at the waterfall not far from here, but I think her father found out about it and stopped her from going there or maybe she forgot… Since then, I never heard from her again." Temasu said sadly.**

"**It must have really hurt." Ayame said.**

"**Yeah it did, I could not get over her up till today… I still love her… She is every thing to me…" Temasu said as he stood up. **

**Standing up too, Ayame walked to the clearing. There, she could see almost the whole land including human villages.**

"**Wow, it's beautiful up here…" Ayame exclaimed.**

"**Yup, when I was young, I use to love coming here when I felt sad… Oh man, it's getting late, come on in to our castle… Stay for a night then at dawn you may set off to search for your lover." Temasu said, as he looked ay Ayame.**

**Hearing what Temasu said, Ayame sighed then nodded.**

"**But what about that pervert brother of yours?" Ayame suddenly asked.**

"**Don't worry, when father is around, he's a complete different man…" Temasu said. **

**With that, Ayame let out a sign of relief then nodded again to tell Temasu to bring her to his castle. Temasu brought Ayame through a few tunnels, which were heavily guarded and finally after five minutes, they saw a huge castle come into sight…**

**A/N ok here it is, chapter 10… anyway, I got a flame saying this is not a fanfic about Ayame and Bankotsu… it is ok so don't get me wrong… the next chapter is Ayame in the castle and then meeting a certain people she doesn't want to see… below is a quick preview but, I dun guarantee it that you would like it… Haha.**

**PREVIEW…**

**Walking through the big double doors, inside, was a whole town… Demons, both young and old were seen moving about. This was just like a normal human village but instead it was populated with demons. Walking through the crowd, Ayame could hear demons talking about her…**

"**Don't mind them, just keep walking. It'll be fine." Temasu said.**

**Just then, Ayame smelled a very familiar smell of someone she used to know.**

"**Ayame!" came a voice through the crowd…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Meeting old friends… 

**A/N how was chapter 10? Hope you guys liked it… I dun own anyone from Inuyasha… pls R&R thanks…**

**Recap: Temasu brought Ayame through a few tunnels, which were heavily guarded and finally after five minutes, they saw a huge castle come into sight…**

"**Wow, this castle is huge…" Ayame exclaimed. **

**Temasu smiled then continued on. The guards bowed then moved aside allowing Temasu to enter.**

"**Good morning Prince Temasu…" came the guards as they went on their knees.**

"**You may rise." Temasu said as he led Ayame in to the castle. **

**Walking through the big double doors, inside, was a whole town… Demons, both young and old were seen moving about. This was just like a normal human village but instead it was populated with demons. Walking through the crowd, Ayame could hear demons talking about her…**

"**Don't mind them, just keep walking. It'll be fine." Temasu said.**

**Just then, Ayame smelled a very familiar smell of someone she used to know.**

"**Ayame!" came a voice through the crowd.**

**Ayame turned and saw someone from her childhood.**

"**Rasma! It that really you?" Ayame asked happily.**

"**Omigosh, Ayame, the little wolf demon, the one who loved picking flowers when you were young?" Rasma, dressed in a black suit with a shinning sword by his side and body armor asked.**

"**Rasma the demon boy who loved painting!" Ayame exclaimed.**

"**Oh kami, I didn't think I would ever see you again after all these years!" Rasma exclaimed rushing towards Ayame.**

**Temasu stood there watching them and laughing a bit as both Ayame and Rasma were acting like little kiddies again. Ayame rushed and hugged him.**

"**How have you been Rasma?" Ayame asked as they pulled away.**

"**Good. And you? How's your grandfather?" Rasma asked.**

"**He weaker then last time, other then that, he stills the same." Ayame answered.**

"**And?" Rasma said.**

"**And what?" Ayame asked.**

"**Any mate yeah?" Rasma asked.**

"**Hey, that's personal…" Ayame said blushing a little, but her face slowly looked a little sad remembering that Bankotsu hated her.**

"**Ok forget about me… what about you?" Ayame asked.**

"**You remember that girl called Lirin, last time the female fox demon who wanted to be a doctor, well, I married her…" Rasma said shyly as a blush slowly crept onto his face.**

"**Ayame!" came another voice.**

**Ayame turned around and saw Rasma's wife, Lirin.**

"**Lirin!" Ayame ran up to her and hugged her.**

**The two of them hugged then came a part.**

"**Rasma, the kids want to play with you…" Lirin said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.**

"**Ok, see you later, you too Ayame!" Rasma said before running off in to a hut.**

"**Oh yeah, good morning Prince Temasu, his majesty wants to see you, he is waiting at the dinning room." Lirin said.**

"**Ok thank you Lirin, did you see my brother?" Temasu asked.**

"**Yes sir, he is talking to his majesty in the dinning room." Lirin answered.**

"**Thank you. I'll take my leave now, and Lirin, can you be a dear and show Ms Ayame around, thank you." Temasu said.**

"**No problem your highness, it would be my pleasure to show Ms Ayame around the town…" Lirin answered.**

"**And Lirin, show Ms Ayame one of the guest room's in the castle, she will be staying in the castle for tonight…" Temasu said.**

"**Yes your highness…" came Lirin's reply as she bowed down.**

"**What's up with you saying sir and bowing to him all the time? I know he is the prince but what is he related to you?" Ayame asked.**

"**I'm one of the palace maids silly, so I have to listen to prince Temasu." Lirin answered. **

"**Ok then. Why was Rasma dressed like a prince?" Ayame asked.**

"**He is the head of the royal guards here… he's in charge with all the guards at every gates and every door way leading to both the castle and the stronghold…" Lirin explained.**

"**Really? Wow, you guys must be living in peace now then…" Ayame exclaimed.**

"**It's not that easy being the head here, if any spy of the enemy slips in, it's off with his head…" Lirin said sadly.**

"**What? That's totally not fair to Rasma!" Ayame exclaimed.**

"**I know, but it's his job…come on, while I bring you to your room, tell me about yourself these days…" Lirin asked.**

"**Well, you remember Kouga? Well remember he said he would marry me when I grown up right…" Ayame said.**

"**Don't tell me, he married you!" Lirin said excitedly. **

"**Nope, you're wrong, he broke his promise and fell for a human girl… I thought I will die because of a broken heart but then I met the most wonderful guy of my life! But because, he accidentally made me blind for a few hours only and now he blames himself… So we separated… He and his brother went one way, I went the other…" Ayame said as she fell a tear roll down her face.**

"**Are you ok Ayame? That damn Kouga! Why did he fall for a human? He's a demon too right? Then why?" Lirin asked.**

"**I guess love really has no boundaries… Kouga likes a human and I like a zombie…" Ayame said.**

"**What? You like a zombie? Why? The only zombies I know and who are walking alive right now is the Shinshit—No you wouldn't!" Lirin said.**

"**Well, I did… I fell in love with Bankotsu Shinshitai…" Ayame told Lirin.**

"**No… but he is dead…" Lirin said as they climbed up the stairs leading to the stronghold.**

"**I know, but if I can put the Shinkon no tama together, I'll be able to make a wish… I can wish for everyone that damn Naraku harmed to be well and alive…" Ayame said.**

"**What? You know where the Shinkon no tama is?" Lirin asked.**

"**Yeah, I never told anyone this but I have three pieces of the jewel…" Ayame said.**

"**What? Then you have to come with me…" Lirin said as she pulled Ayame faster up towards the stronghold and in to the dinning room.**

"**Your majesty! Your highness! Ms Ayame here knows something about the Shinkon no tama!" Lirin said as she burst through the doors leading to the dinning room…**

**A/N well, here's chapter 11… hope you like it… the next chapter will be on how Ayame found out about the Shinkon no tama and how she got the three pieces… pls review… thanks… below is a preview on the next chapter hope you like it. And erm, Tesuma is a character from ruroni kenshin**

**PREVIEW…**

"**Ayame! Run!" yelled Rasma as he fought off the demons. **

**Lirin came running out of the stronghold with a few thousand soldiers behind her. They all rushed to the main gate of the castle and fought off the demons trying to enter…**

"**Ayame, run! You have to the demons are after you! We'll deal with the demons here… get to a safe place… you have to, for your wish to be with Bankotsu, you have to keep those jewels safe!" Temasu yelled as he fends off the demons with all his might.**

"**Guys! Please, let me stay and he--" Ayame said.**

"**No! Now go! For Bankotsu!" Lirin yelled.**

"**For him! Now go!" Tesuma shouted as he fought off the demons.**

**Ayame watch as both her new and old friends fight for her… streaks of tears rolled down her face as she slowly turned and made her way to the back of the city…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 My saviour… 

**A/N ok hope you liked chapter 11, here's chapter 12… hope you Ayame/Bankotsu lovers out there would review this… thank you… I dun own anyone from Inuyasha…**

**Recap: "Your majesty! Your highness! Ms Ayame here knows something about the Shinkon no tama!" Lirin said as she burst through the doors leading to the dinning room…**

**Both the king and the two princes turned in surprise.**

"**Ayame? Lirin? What's this?" Temasu asked as he stood up and walked towards the two girls.**

"**Temasu, you know this girl?" the king asked.**

"**Yes father, Ayame, is the girl Tesuma found in the forest." Temasu said.**

"**Oh, and Lirin, what's this about this Ayame knowing about the Shinkon no tama?" the king asked.**

"**Ayame here, is in search of the Shinkon no tama to make a wish hoping that the people Naraku used or hurt would be alive and well…" Lirin said.**

"**That means mother would come back to life!" Tesuma said suddenly.**

"**Yes my son, but Naraku has most of the pieces how are we supposed to take the pieces away from him?" the king asked.**

"**I know a miko who is after Naraku as well. She travels with a monk, Miroku, a demon exterminator, Sango, a kitsu, Shippo, a demon cat, Kirara and a hanyou Inuyasha… and she herself is called Kagome…" Ayame said.**

"**Take a seat Ms Ayame, Lirin, bring Ms Ayame some food." The king said.**

"**Yes your majesty…" Lirin said as she gave a bow and left the room closing the doors behind her.**

"**Thank you your majesty…" Ayame said as she sat on one of the chairs opposite Tesuma and Temasu.**

**Just then, Lirin came in followed by two demons carrying two plates. They placed the plate down on the golden table. Then both the demons and Lirin bowed and left the room. Ayame just noticed that both the king and the two princes had not stared eating so she sat quietly waiting for them to take the first bite.**

"**The king first then the princes then me, the king first then the princes then me…" Ayame chanted in her head.**

**Being a princess herself, she was taught since young that the king was always the first to take a bite followed by the queen, her sons then the daughters.**

"**Hmm, she knows that the king has to start by taking the first bite…" the king thought as he took the first bite as he continued observing Ayame.**

**The king ate the first bite followed by the princes. Ayame looked as she saw the princes ate their first bite. After that, Ayame picked up her fork and knife and begin cutting up what seems like deer meat.**

"**How did you learn to eat so gracefully?" the king asked.**

"**I-I…" begins Ayame.**

"**Should I tell? Should I tell? I should…" Ayame said in her head.**

"**I am the granddaughter of the elder of the northern wolf tribe so that's means I'm the princess of the northern wolf tribe." Ayame said as she placed her utensils down on the table before she raised her head and looked at all the king.**

"**So that's where you learn how to behave in front of royalty…" Temasu said.**

"**Yeah, but I never got to learn all of it since both my parents were killed by those birds of paradise…" Ayame said as she remembered how her grandfather told her.**

**Flashback…**

"_**Ayame, where are you? I have to tell you something…" the elder begin.**_

"_**Grandpa! Grandpa!" Ayame called out as she ran out of the den grinning from ear to ear. **_

_**Dressed in small body armor and white skins, Ayame looked the same except for the size. Ayame jumped and hugged her grandfather as he hugged her back.**_

"_**What did you want to tell me grandpa?" Ayame asked still grinning ear to ear.**_

_**With that, the elder's face fell as he knew he had to tell this to the little girl.**_

"_**Ayame, this is going to be hard on you but you have to know… your father and mother, are dead…" the elder said.**_

_**Ayame's smile faded away in an instant. Her parents were dead. Gone…**_

"_**Grandpa, if this is a joke, it is not funny… my parents are alright… they are hunting with the others right?" Ayame asked looking very worried.**_

"_**I'm not joking my dear granddaughter… They are dead…" the elder continued.**_

_**Just then, a few bloody wolves appeared and fell on to the ground.**_

"_**Ayame, go inside, this is not a place for you…" the elder said as he quickly let Ayame down and rushed off to help the injured…**_

End of flashback… 

"**Ayame? Ms Ayame…" came a voice…**

"**Huh?" Ayame said as she realised that she had spaced out on the king and the two princes.**

"**Are you ok? You spaced out suddenly…" Temasu asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm ok sorry…" Ayame replied.**

**Just then, screams filled the air. A guard ran in and informed them.**

"**Your majesty and highness, sorry for interrupting, but the castle is under attack, we need to get you to a safe place quick." The guard said.**

"**Bring my father to a safe place, we will fight it out with the demons…" Tesuma said as he unsheathed his sword.**

"**What about you Temasu?" the king asked. **

"**I'll be fighting along side my brother…" Temasu said as he unsheathed his sword too.**

"**Ok… be careful my sons…" the king said as he followed the guard in to a secret passage in the wall.**

"**You too father…" Tesuma answered as he turned and rushed down the stairs followed by Temasu and Ayame.**

**Reaching the town, everywhere were demons screaming and running about. Rushing to the main gate, they saw hundreds and thousands of demons led by a wind sorceress floating on a feather.**

"**Kagura!" Ayame exclaimed.**

"**Well, well, well… it's the female wolf demon who was ditched by that wimpy male wolf… Naraku wants the three shards from you and you can either give to me easily or by force… Now choose…" Kagura said.**

"**Ayame don't, you can't trust Naraku and his minions…" Tesuma said as he stepped in front of Ayame.**

"**Or we can use the third way, by not giving it to you at all." Tesuma said.**

"**Then die! Dance of the dragons!" Kagura yelled as she gave her fan a wave.**

**Blades shot out of her fan and headed for Tesuma… Shocked by the blades coming out of the fan, Tesuma stood there.**

"**Tesuma!" Temasu yelled as he jumped forward and pushed him away.**

"**Tesuma, are you ok?" Temasu asked.**

"**Yeah… Thanks you my brother…" Tesuma said.**

**Both of them ran off to the main gate to help and defend their home.**

"**Ayame! Run!" yelled Rasma as he fought off the demons. **

**Lirin came running out of the stronghold with a few thousand soldiers behind her. They all rushed to the main gate of the castle and fought off the demons trying to enter…**

"**Ayame, run! You have to the demons are after you! We'll deal with the demons here… get to a safe place… you have to, for your wish to be with Bankotsu, you have to keep those jewels safe!" Temasu yelled as he fends off the demons with all his might.**

"**Guys! Please, let me stay and he--" Ayame said.**

"**No! Now go! For Bankotsu!" Lirin yelled.**

"**For him! Now go!" Tesuma shouted as he fought off the demons.**

**Ayame watch as both her new and old friends fight for her… streaks of tears rolled down her face as she slowly turned and made her way to the back of the city… But then, Kagura flew towards her and attacked her.**

"**Watch out!" came a voice Ayame thought she would never get to hear ever again.**

**Jumping down, Bankotsu caught Ayame and jumped out of the blades way.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame exclaimed.**

"**Ayame, I'm sorry…" Bankotsu said.**

"**No, it's not your fault." Ayame said as she hugged Bankotsu.**

**Pulling apart, Bankotsu lifted Ayame's chin and kissed her on the lips. A little shock, Ayame looked at Bankotsu for a few seconds before closing her eyes and enjoying the touch of Bankotsu's lips on hers.**

"**Bankotsu, I always thought Kouga was the one, but I was wrong… you are, my saviour…" Ayame said in her head…**

**A/N haha so sweet! I loved this part! I hope you liked it too… Ayame/Bankotsu pairings are so nice! Omg, I'm going mad! Pls review this, pls if you can no flames… The preview is below hope you like it! Haha… so dam sweet! Ahh! **

**PREVIEW…**

"**I love you Ayame…" Bankotsu said as he watch Ayame's sleeping form.**

**In his heart, he knew that he was not going to be able to see her again. Naraku was going to come for him cause he betray him… But no matter what, he didn't regret helping Ayame the only thing he never though would happen was he falling in love with Ayame. **

"**Even when I die once more, I will never forget you and I will make sure you'll never get hurt… I know Naraku is going to take out the shard from me and I will turn in to a pile of bones… I just want you to be happy… I know you are sleeping right now, but I want you to know this…" Bankotsu said.**

**But what Bankotsu didn't know was that since Ayame's back was facing him, he couldn't see the silent tears rolling down her face…**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 NO! 

**A/N wow, hope you like chapter 12… to me I think I like chapter 12 most haha. Well here is chapter 13… Sorry I took so long…I had no time to write this… Sorry hope you guys like it…I dun own Inuyasha… like always… haha review pls and hopefully no flames…**

**Recap: Pulling apart, Bankotsu lifted Ayame's chin and kissed her on the lips. A little shock, Ayame looked at Bankotsu for a few seconds before closing her eyes and enjoying the touch of Bankotsu's lips on hers.**

"**Bankotsu, I always thought Kouga was the one, but I was wrong… you are, my saviour…" Ayame said in her head…**

"**Aww, how sweet, but I will have to cut it short today buddies… Winds of blades!" Kagura yelled.**

**Pulling apart quickly, Bankotsu carried Ayame up in bridal style and jumped out of the way and landed gently on the ground a few feet away from the stronghold.**

"**Stay here Ayame, I don't want you getting hurt… Banyuusen!" this time, Bankotsu yelled and send a bolt of bright pink light flying towards Kagura.**

"**How sweet, but not sweet enough to break Naraku's stone heart…" Kagura said in her mind as she douched Bankotsu's attack.**

"**Kagura! Tell Naraku to back off! Tell him not to harm the demons living here or Ayame or I'll kill him!" Bankotsu shouted.**

"**Like you can… Whatever, I came to get the jewel shards from wolf girl here. So hand it over or your friends here will die." Kagura said raising her deadly fan up ready to attack.**

**Just then, an arrow came flying towards Kagura, which hit her left arm making her drop her fan. Turning to the direction of where the arrow came out… There, stood the ever-famous Inuyasha gang.**

"**Damn you stupid little mutt!" Kagura snapped angrily.**

"**Feh! You think I wouldn't smell that disgusting smell of that bastard?" Inuyasha said drawing out tensaigan.**

"**And not to forget that smell of dead body and grave dirt." Inuyasha continue.**

"**Oh and I see, you brought along that wimpy wolf." Kagura added.**

"**I DIDN'T bring him along! He WANTED to come along at his OWN WILL! I DIDN'T MAKE him!" Inuyasha yelled.**

"**I didn't want to make Kagome get in to any danger! Not like this DOGFACE here! BAKA!" Kouga said, saying the word "baka" in Inuyasha's face.**

"**You ARE the one who WILL get Kagome in trouble not ME! BAKA!" Inuyasha said, saying the word "baka" in Kouga's face too.**

"**WHAT YOU WANNA FIGHT DOGFACE?" Kouga said angrily.**

"**OK, BRING IT ON WIMPY WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled angrily back into Kouga's face.**

"**Both of them just don't know when is the right time to fight do they?" Miroku asked.**

"**SLAP!" **

"**Neither do you know when to start groping people's ass!" Sango said as she walked off.**

"**He just doesn't know when it's serious and when it's not does he?" Shippo asked Kirara.**

"**Inuyasha… Osuwari…" Kagome said as Inuyasha slammed into the ground.**

"**Kagome-chan, lets just go and fight the demons ok?" Sango asked.**

"**Hai Sango-chan." Kagome said.**

"**Come on Kirara…" Sango said.**

**With that, the two girls and the big two-tailed cat walked off to fight Kagura.**

"**Ayame, isn't that Kouga?" Lirin asked.**

"**Yeah… Thanks Bankotsu." Ayame said as she got off Bankotsu.**

"**Shit… Naraku is going to kill me for this…" Kagura thought.**

**From behind, a few poison bees came flying by followed by Naraku.**

"**Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed.**

"**Another one of his puppets…" Kagura told herself.**

"**Kagura… Leave now… I'll take the shards myself." Came Naraku's voice.**

**Scowling a little, Kagura flew off on her feather without looking back.**

"**Bankotsu o-annekin!" Jakotsu shouted as he came running towards them.**

"**Bankotsu, Jakotsu… Naraku will kill them for betraying him…" Ayame thought.**

"**Naraku! You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped towards Naraku.**

**Without even looking at Inuyasha, Naraku flew towards Ayame and Bankotsu.**

"**Get away from them!" Jakotsu yelled as he attacked Naraku with his snake-bone sword.**

**Slicing only a few of his tentacles, Naraku used his other two tentacles and stabbed Jakotsu. The tentacles went right through his body and came out on the other side.**

"**Jakotsu!" Bankotsu shouted as he ran towards Jakotsu.**

**Jakotsu spitted out blood as Naraku redrew his tentacles. Sango jumped on to Kirara followed by Kagome. **

"**Hirarikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang towards the puppet.**

**Hirarikotsu sliced the puppet in to half right after Kagome released her arrow, which hit the puppet's heart. Slowly, the puppet disintegrated and flew in to the air. The rest of the puppet disappeared too. Bankotsu ran forward and helped Jakotsu up.**

"**You and your brother, will not live to see the sunrise…" came Naraku's voice in Bankotsu's head.**

"**Jakotsu, how are you feeling?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**I'm fine o-annekin…" Jakotsu managed to say.**

"**Jakotsu!" Ayame said as she ran towards the two brothers.**

"**Ayame, promise me this, if I don't live, I hope you will stay with o-annekin, don't be like that wolf, you are much better than him…" Jakotsu said as he looked at Ayame.**

"**Don't say that Jakotsu-kun, you will live! I'm sure you will!" Ayame said as tears leaked out of her emerald eyes.**

"**Just promise me that." Jakotsu said.**

"**I-I, promise ok? Now, Bankotsu, help Jakotsu in to the stronghold… After all the demons are destroyed, I'll come in straight away." Ayame said.**

"**But are you sure you can deal with it?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**I'm I that weak in your eyes? Besides, I have my friends here to help me." Ayame asked.**

"**Ok, just be careful…" Bankotsu said as he kissed Ayame on the forehead.**

"**Erm, Lirin, show my friends in to the room that I was supposed to stay in please… Thanks." Ayame asked blushing a little.**

"**Ok, no problem… Sirs, erm, follow me." Lirin said.**

**Following Lirin in to the stronghold, Bankotsu turned around and looked at Ayame again. Seeing her smile, Bankotsu went in to the stronghold quickly, knowing that Ayame was with her friends that would help her to the end. Ayame got up and ran towards the gates where the corrupted demons were trying to get in.**

"**Rasma, are you alright there?" Ayame asked.**

"**Yeah no problem, where's your friends?" Rasma asked.**

"**In the stronghold." Ayame said as she sent out a few leaves with razor sharp edges.**

**Behind them, Kirara landed and Sango and Kagome hopped off.**

"**Ayame-chan." Sango said as she spotted Ayame among the soldiers.**

"**Oh hey… You're that demon exterminator traveling with that Inuyasha guy right?" Ayame asked as she continued fighting.**

"**Yeah… and I suggest you guys move away cause Inuyasha is about to use Kaze no kitzu." Sango warned.**

"**What? Rasma! Ask your troops to fall back or they'll die." Ayame said as she jumped back.**

"**Fall back! Fall back!" Rasma shouted.**

**The troops quickly jumped back as Inuyasha came in front of them and used wind scar. Demon's cries fill the air as they vaporized.**

"**Feh, small fry…" Inuyasha said.**

**Without waiting for another second, Ayame ran up the steps to the stronghold and ran straight to her room. Pushing open the doors, Ayame saw Lirin tending to Jakotsu's wound and Bankotsu pacing around the room franticly.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame said as she ran in to his arms.**

"**Ayame! I was so worried…" Bankotsu said as he caught her in his arms.**

"**How's Jakotsu?" Ayame asked.**

"**He's resting, thanks to your friend here." Bankotsu said.**

"**Lirin! Thank you so much! Thank you." Ayame said as she hugged Lirin.**

"**No problem… I'll leave you guys now…" Lirin said with a cheeky smile on her face.**

**Nudging her in the side, Lirin left the room. **

"**It's late, you take the couch, and I'll sleep on the floor." Bankotsu said.**

"**But, you might fall sick." Ayame protested.**

"**I'm a zombie, I can't fall sick." Bankotsu reminded her.**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot." Ayame said as she lay down on the couch.**

**Bankotsu blew out the candles and lay down on the floor in the middle of the bed and the couch.**

"**Ayame?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**Yes Bankotsu?" Ayame answered.**

"**How can you stand the smell of dead bodies and grave dirt?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**I don't know… I guess I just like it… When I was young I always wish that my parents would come back from the dead… so I would always go to their graves and sit there and talk to them… so I guess I don't mind the smell…" Ayame answered.**

"**Oh…" was all Bankotsu said.**

**Hearing that, Ayame closed her eyes intending to sleep…**

"**So, her parents died when she was just a kid… So that's why she could stand the smell of us…" Bankotsu thought.**

**So Bankotsu started thinking about how things were before they died… They referring to the Shinshitais. So after about half an hour, Bankotsu stood up and walked over to the window and looked out of it. **

"**Ayame?" Bankotsu asked as he turned to look at her.**

"**I love you Ayame…" Bankotsu said as he watch Ayame's sleeping form.**

**In his heart, he knew that he was not going to be able to see her again. Naraku was going to come for him cause he betray him… But no matter what, he didn't regret helping Ayame the only thing he never though would happen was he falling in love with Ayame. **

"**Even when I die once more, I will never forget you and I will make sure you'll never get hurt… I know Naraku is going to take out the shard from me and I will turn in to a pile of bones… I just want you to be happy… I know you are sleeping right now, but I want you to know this…" Bankotsu said.**

**But what Bankotsu didn't know was that since Ayame's back was facing him, he couldn't see the silent tears rolling down her face…**

"**Bankotsu, it's time to die…" Naraku's voice suddenly appeared.**

**Shocked, Bankotsu looked around the room, and then out of the shadows, Naraku stepped out. Ayame opened up one of her eyes and saw Naraku walking towards Bankotsu.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame said in her mind.**

**Slowly, removing the three shards from her clothes, she hid them in to the couch. Just as she did that, Bankotsu jumped to the side and took hold of Banryuu.**

"**It's no use Bankotsu… I brought you to life, I can easily take you back to the gates of hell…" Naraku said as he reached for Jakotsu's shard.**

"**Leave him alone!" Bankotsu shouted as he sliced the tentacle reaching Jakotsu off.**

**But just as he expected, the tentacles grew back and attacked Bankotsu.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame yelled as she jumped off the couch to attack Naraku.**

**Naraku had anticipated that so he reached out and grabbed hold of her neck with his hand.**

"**Ayame!" Bankotsu yelled as he stared in horror.**

"**This was what made you betray me… So If I just do this, you will want to die already." Naraku said as he smirked.**

"**No!" Bankotsu cried out as Naraku threw Ayame towards the wall, which gave way the force, and Ayame fell through and hit the opposite wall.**

"**Argh…" Ayame groaned.**

"**Ayame!" Bankotsu cried out but Naraku's tentacles came flying and pulled the shard jewel out of his neck, arms and his chest.**

**Falling to the ground, Bankotsu looked up at Ayame and he saw her getting up with tears streaming down her face.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame shouted.**

"**I love you Ayame…" Bankotsu said as his body slowly turned in to bones.**

**Ayame's heart broke in to a million pieces as she saw Bankotsu turn in to bones.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame screamed as she fell to her knees.**

**Laughing, Naraku reached for Jakotsu's jewel. And just the same, Jakotsu's body turned in to bones.**

"**Jakotsu!" Ayame screamed again.**

**Ayame jumped towards Naraku with her dagger in one hand. Laughing, Naraku disappeared. Ayame fell to the ground crying. Lirin and the others ran in to the room only to see the sun rising, Ayame crying on the floor, bones on the floor and on the bed.**

"**Ayame!" Lirin shouted as she ran to Ayame to hug her.**

"**What happened?" Lirin asked the crying female wolf.**

"**Na-Naraku came and killed them!" Ayame said as she placed her head on Lirin's shoulder and cried even harder.**

**Hearing this, Lirin grasped and turned towards Rasma. Temasu, Tesuma and Rasma came up to Ayame and tried to comfort her…**

**A/N Omg! I cried writing the last part! I'm sorry if the characters are OOC… I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I made Bankotsu die! I'm sorry Bankotsu fans! I'm so sorry! Pls dun throw any more things at me! Pls! I'm sorry… **

**PREVIEW…**

"**Ayame, please smile…" Lirin pleaded.**

**Ayame just continued to stare in to space. The sparkle in her eyes were no longer there… **

"**Ok, just eat something…" Tesuma said.**

"**Ayame…" Rasma said.**

**Suddenly, Ayame burst in to tears… Ayame placed her face into Bankotsu's clothes…**

"**His smell is still here… I could have saved him! But I was too weak… I made him die…" Ayame said as she stared at Bankotsu's bones.**

"**I got it! You can put the jewel shards you have in to them!" Temasu suggested.**

**Just then, the sparkle Ayame used to have before Bankotsu died, appeared again. Dashing to the couch, Ayame pulled out three pure shinning jewels. Rushing over to Bankotsu's side, Ayame placed a jewel shard in to Bankotsu's neck. Slowly, flesh started to appear and finally, Bankotsu got up and looked at Ayame. Her eyes were swollen and her eyes were red shot.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame grasped and ran towards him.**

**Bankotsu caught her and kissed her gently on the lips. The feeling of Bankotsu touching her was even better than going to heaven and meeting her parents.**

"**I'll never let you go again… My dear Ayame…" Bankotsu said as he pulled apart and hugged her tightly.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Being together again…   
A/N I'm so sorry for chapter 13… But I had to, to spice things up… it was getting kidda boring… Bankotsu fighting…Ayame only knowing how to cry… but you guys did read the preview right? I tried to put things back to how it was before… Gomenasai… Well, I'll get on with the story… I dun own Inuyasha or any one from it ok… 

**Recap: "Ayame!" Lirin shouted as she ran to Ayame to hug her.**

"**What happened?" Lirin asked the crying female wolf.**

"**Na-Naraku came and killed them!" Ayame said as she placed her head on Lirin's shoulder and cried even harder.**

**Hearing this, Lirin grasped and turned towards Rasma. Temasu, Tesuma and Rasma came up to Ayame and tried to comfort her…**

"**Ayame… Stop crying please… you're going to make me cry too…" Lirin said.**

"**He was the one who saved me… He was the one who was by my side when I had trouble… And now, now, he's gone!" Ayame said as she cried even harder.**

"**A-Ayame… please stop crying… Now you made me cry… Rasma…" Lirin said as tears appeared in her eyes.**

"**Lirin…" Rasma said as he pulled Lirin up and allowed her to cry in his chest. **

"**Ayame, here…" Tesuma said as he passed her a handkerchief.**

"**Feh… They're better off dead." Came Inuyasha's voice.**

**Hearing that, Ayame cried even harder.**

"**Got a problem there hanyou?" Tesuma asked.**

"**Yeah, they deserved to die… But I can't thank Naraku that bastard for what he did. And who are you calling hanyou, hanyou." Inuyasha asked.**

"**Tesuma, don't bother fighting with this piece of shit." Temasu said angrily.**

"**Inuyasha! Osuwari!" Kagome shouted.**

**Inuyasha slammed down on to the floor hard.**

"**Ka-Kagome! What was that for?" Inuyasha growled.**

"**Don't you have any feelings?" Kagome asked looking very angry.**

"**Ayame-chan…" Sango said sadly as she walked in to the room.**

**Ayame stopped crying, a few drops of tears remained on her face and there was still water in her eyes, everyone in the room could see that she was crying on the inside. She stared outside the window not making a sound.**

"**Ayame?" came Kouga.**

**Kouga pushed his way in to the room; he could see that the female alpha wolf cared for the zombie. Tesuma asked one of the servants there to bring up some warm water and some snacks…**

"**Ayame…" Kouga said as he couched down and looked at Ayame.**

**Kouga wanted to try and comfort Ayame but she pulled away and took Bankotsu's top and went to the window where Bankotsu was last at. **

"**Your highness, here…" came the servant's voice.**

"**Thank you, you may leave now." Tesuma said as he took the tray of food and water and walked to Ayame.**

"**Ayame, here, eat some of this crackers…" Tesuma said.**

**Ayame turned and looked at Tesuma before turning back to see the sun rise. Sighing, Tesuma looked at his brother before walking to the table near the couch and placing the tray on it.**

"**Ayame, please smile…" Lirin pleaded.**

**Ayame just continued to stare in to space. The sparkle in her eyes were no longer there… **

"**Ok, just eat something…" Tesuma said.**

"**Ayame…" Rasma said.**

**Suddenly, Ayame burst in to tears… Ayame placed her face into Bankotsu's clothes…**

"**His smell is still here… I could have saved him! But I was too weak… I made him die…" Ayame said as she stared at Bankotsu's bones.**

"**I got it! You can put the jewel shards you have in to them!" Temasu suggested.**

**Just then, the sparkle Ayame used to have before Bankotsu died, appeared again. Dashing to the couch, Ayame pulled out three pure shinning jewels. Rushing over to Bankotsu's side, Ayame placed a jewel shard in to Bankotsu's neck. Slowly, flesh started to appear and finally, Bankotsu got up and looked at Ayame. Her eyes were swollen and her eyes were red shot.**

"**Bankotsu!" Ayame grasped and ran towards him.**

**Bankotsu caught her and kissed her gently on the lips. The feeling of Bankotsu touching her was even better than going to heaven and meeting her parents.**

"**I'll never let you go again… My dear Ayame…" Bankotsu said as he pulled apart and hugged her tightly.**

**Bankotsu was topless so his muscles could be seen he looked in to Ayame's eyes and saw sadness. Lifting his hand, Bankotsu place his hand on Ayame's face and used his thumb to wipe off the remaining tears on her face.**

"**Ayame, I'm sorry, I made you get injured because of me… I even made you cry because of me… I'm sorry…" Bankotsu said as he pulled her in to his arms.**

"**Bankotsu, I'm the one who should say sorry… I made you die once more…" Ayame cried.**

"**Stop crying now, my dear… I'm back." Bankotsu said as they pulled a part.**

**Smiling, Lirin looked in to her husband's eyes… Rasma looked back in to hers and smiled too. Hugging her, Rasma kissed her on the lips.**

"**Feh… now we have to fight them again…" Inuyasha exclaimed.**

"**Shut up dog face!" Kouga said, which was followed by the magic word…**

"**Hmp… Even Kouga-kun knows better than you." Kagome said as she stomped off.**

"**Sango… What's going on?" asked a very sleepy Shippo on the shoulder of a very sleepy Miroku.**

"**Something very nice, come on hoshin-sama… I'll bring you guys back… But don't you try anything funny…" Sango warned. **

**Walking off with the two sleepy heads, Kouga laughed at the scene. Soon, everyone could hear the sound of the word, hentai and the sound of a very loud slap. Then, Sango came stomping towards the direction where Kagome went.**

"**Sango! Come on my beloved, I didn't mean it!" Miroku came running after Sango with a very red slap mark on his left cheek.**

**Ayame turned to look at Lirin to only start blushing with she realized that she had just kissed Bankotsu with so many people in the room looking.**

"**Ayame, may I have one of the jewels?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**Of course." Ayame said as she gave Bankotsu one of the jewels she had.**

**Bankotsu stood up and walked over to the bed and placed the jewel in to Jakotsu's neck. At first it seemed that the jewel had no effect but after about ten seconds, flesh began to appear and Jakotsu slowly became more a live.**

"**O-annekin Bankotsu… What happen?" Jakotsu asked as he saw the room was in a mess and Bankotsu topless.**

"**Thanks to Ayame here, we managed to survived another trip to the gates of hell." Bankotsu said as he took out his hand and pulled Jakotsu up.**

**Wincing a bit because of the injury he got after the first attack of Naraku, he leaned on Bankotsu for support. Seeing this, Ayame wailed up to Jakotsu, and placed her hand over Jakotsu's wound. Slowly, Jakotsu started to feel better and stronger.**

"**What did you do?" Temasu asked.**

"**I feel stronger…" Jakotsu said.**

"She placed the extra Shinkon in to your wound Jakotsu." Bankotsu said as he looked at Ayame.

"**Thanks Ayame… I guess you are the official lover of my brother." Jakotsu said laughing.**

**Ayame blushed slightly, the colour rushing to her face making her look like her cheeks were on fire.**

"**Ok, enough of that… We have to find our father and reestablish our kingdom." Temasu said as he turned to leave the room.**

"**Right, search party will be organized and it will take place in an hour's time." Rasma said as he let Lirin go and followed Temasu out.**

"**Ok out everyone, Go get ready for the day… I have to check on his wound… You two can go help out too…" Lirin said to Ayame.**

"**Alright!" Ayame said as she gave Lirin a slight punch on her shoulder before pulling Bankotsu out of the room.**

"**Bankotsu, come, I want to show you a place…" Ayame said as she ran forward towards the gates of the castle.**

"**Coming, coming…" Bankotsu laughed as he followed Ayame out of the castle.**

Reaching the waterfall, Ayame saw someone crying on a rock near the fall. Walking up to her, Ayame saw that it was a lady about her age.

"**Excuse me… are you alright?" Ayame asked.**

The lady raised her head and looked at Ayame. She had brown waist-length hair, red eyes that looked like fire, and she was wearing some kind of battle armor.

"**Ayame wait up!" Bankotsu called out before he saw Ayame talking to the young lady.**

**Looking at Bankotsu, the young lady started crying again.**

"**What did I do?" Bankotsu ask Ayame when he reached her.**

"**Come on… Lets go." Ayame said as she looked at the young lady before walking off with Bankotsu. **

**Reaching the clearing she and Temasu were before, the sun was slowly rising. Little human kids were running around the village below them. Farmers had started on their farms, mothers were watching their children and young ladies were walking together chatting happily.**

"**Isn't it beautiful here?" Ayame asked as she looked towards the horizon.**

"**It is, just like you are…" Bankotsu said as he hugged Ayame from the back.**

"**Bankotsu, what do you think you'll be like if you never met me?" Ayame asked suddenly.**

"**Like normal…" Bankotsu answered.**

**Hearing that, Ayame heart sank.**

"But I'll never have the chance to know what's love and a chance to meet you…" Bankotsu said as he snuggle his face in to Ayame's soft hair.

"Do you know that you smell very nice…" Bankotsu suddenly said.

Blushing a little, Ayame turned around and lay her head in Bankotsu's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ayame, what if… How do you think your life would be like if you never met me?" Bankotsu asked.

"I would have lived life to the fullest… But, my life would have been incomplete… And, I would have died when that demon attacked me last time…" Ayame answered.

Suddenly, Bankotsu carried Ayame up in bridal style and walked over to a boulder and sat down then letting Ayame sitting on his lap. Then, lifting her face with his hand, Bankotsu kissed Ayame on the lips in front of the rising sun…

A/N there, chapter 14… hope you guys like it… I might take a longer time to post up chapter 15 as my end of year exams are like 2 weeks from now… so I think I can only post up after the exams… and pls review… thanks. Preview below… hope you can wait till after my exams…which is about two weeks…haha...

PREVIEW…

"I'm sorry Temasu… My father forbade me to come to meet you… He even forced me to marry some guy I didn't even saw since young…" Rinrei said sadly.

"I thought so…" Temasu said.

"But right now, I really need your help… The demon lord, Hanrii, has captured my father and the villages… He'll only release my people and my father if I promise to marry him… So I ran away… I was hoping you would help me…" Rinrei asked.

"Of course… I help… Where is this Hanrii?" Temasu asked.

"He is in the north-east mountains area…" Rinrei said.

"I'll get my brother and my troops and of course the head of the roy—I mean the head of guards to follow me…" Temasu said.

He didn't want to tell Rinrei that he was a prince just yet.

"Rasma! Get the troops ready… We are going in to battle." Temasu called out.

"Yes your hig—" Rasma was cut off by Temasu.

"Ok… bye… go get ready…" Temasu said as he laughed a little.

Smiling a small grin, Rasma walked out of the room.

"Do not worry Rinrei, I'll get your father and your people back safely… I promise…" Temasu said as he turn to leave the room.

"You shall sleep here tonight… tomorrow, we'll go get your father…" Temasu said as he opened up the door and walked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 To war… 

**A/N Hey, finally, I finished my exams… sad… I failed quite a lot… but who cares. Anyway, I finally got the time to write chapter 15. Hope you banXaya readers are still there… well, lets get on with the story… Like always, I dun own anyone from Inuyasha.**

**Recap: Suddenly, Bankotsu carried Ayame up in bridal style and walked over to a boulder and sat down then letting Ayame sit on his lap. Then, lifting her face with his hand, Bankotsu kissed Ayame on the lips in front of the rising sun…**

**Ayame closed her eyes, allowing the present moment to sink into her mind staying there forever. But she knew it had to stop as she was running out of air. It was like Bankotsu could read her mind, as he was the one who broke the kiss. Ayame then leaned onto Bankotsu and looked at the human villages.**

"**That lady just now… Why does it seem so familiar? Her features… That hair…" Ayame thought in her head.**

"**Ayame, what were you thinking so seriously?" Bankotsu asked as he fiddled with her curls. **

"**That lady from just now… She seems somewhat familiar…" Ayame said.**

"**The one crying?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**Yep," but she was cut off by Bankotsu letting her off his lap and walking towards the bushes pulling the lady from just now out.**

"**You!" Ayame called out.**

"**I'm sorry… I didn't mean to eavesdrop… I just wanted to asked you guys some questions." The lady said as Bankotsu released her.**

"**Spill…" Bankotsu said.**

"**Do you guys, know someone by the name of Temasu, and where can I find him?" She asked.**

"**Temasu?" Bankotsu asked.**

"**Rinrei! You're Rinrei right?" Ayame suddenly asked.**

"**How did you know my name?" Rinrei asked.**

"**Temasu told me things about you." Ayame answered.**

"**You know where to find him?" Rinrei asked a little happier.**

"**Yeah sure. We are staying at his place." Bankotsu said as he looked at Ayame.**

"**Really? I haven't seen him since I was four…" Rinrei said.**

"**Since you were four?" Ayame said.**

"**Yeah he was the nicest boy ever… That's why I still remember him so much… Then my father, took both the villages and I to a far place, in the mountains actually… He made friends with the northern wolf clan's alpha wolf… But, I still met up with Temasu at the waterfall… till I was ten that was when I was found out. One of the little wolf kids followed me and told on me to my father. He then, took me to the alpha wolf's home and made me work for him… After some time, he wanted me to marry his son, called Kouga,"**

"**Kouga! The son of the northern wolf tribe!" Ayame asked in surprise.**

"**Yeah that Kouga…" Rinrei answered.**

"**Ayame…" Bankotsu begin.**

"**Sorry…" Ayame said as she saw Rinrei's expression.**

" **Both of us didn't want to but our father had already agreed to it. On the day of the wedding, the birds of paradise came and attacked. They killed a lot of the wolves but missed both Kouga and his two friends Hakakku and Ginta and me. We were hiding in a cave. Hakakku and Ginta had to hold Kouga down to stop him from going back to the wedding place to help fight. But after about two hours, we did go back. But it was not as welcoming as before. The whole place was trashed and there were bodies all around, blood splattered everywhere. I looked around for my father and my people but I could not find them. I was then told that after the birds of paradise left; a demon lord came and took them away. He had said to the survivors that they had to tell me to marry him or not, he would kill my father and my people. I had only one week's grace period. Kouga told me to go find Temasu, as he knew I liked him. Kouga was going to help his people so I ran all the way here. The trip took two days already. I thought that finding him would take up more time but thankfully I met you guys… Could you bring me to him now? I really need his help." Rinrei said.**

"**Yeah… Come on." Bankotsu said as he held on to Ayame's hands and they walked back to the stronghold.**

"**O-annekin Bankotsu! Ayame-chan… Temasu and Tesuma are looking for you guys." Jakotsu shouted out from the stronghold's window waving his hands furiously.**

"**Hai!" Come on Bankotsu! Lets go!" Ayame said as she smiled happily.**

**She pulled Bankotsu all the way in to the town with Rinrei following behind.**

"**Who's the ruler of this place?" Rinrei asked as they walked into the stronghold.**

"**Oh it's," Ayame began when Tesuma and Temasu appeared.**

"**Tesuma, Temasu!" Ayame called out as she saw them.**

"**Hey Ayame! Hey Bankotsu!" Temasu called out as he walked up to them with Tesuma by his side.**

"**Hey guys." Tesuma said as they reached.**

"**Te-Temasu? Is that really you?" Rinrei asked as she stepped out from behind Bankotsu. **

**Temasu looked at her from head to toe.**

"**Rinrei?" He asked.**

**Rinrei smiled and hugged Temasu happily as tears of happiness rolled out of her eyes. Temasu hugged her tightly as Rinrei cried. Temasu smiled as he felt her tighten her hug. They had finally found each other.**

"**Oh kami… How did you come here?" Temasu asked, as they pulled apart.**

"**Ayame and Bankotsu found me… They brought me here…" Rinrei said as she wiped her eyes.**

"**Thank you Ayame and you Bankotsu. I don't know how to ever I can repay you." Temasu said as he hugged Rinrei again.**

"I'm sorry Temasu… My father forbade me to come to meet you… He even forced me to marry some guy I didn't even saw since young…" Rinrei said sadly as she pulled away.

"I thought so…" Temasu said.

"But right now, I really need your help… The demon lord, Hanrii, has captured my father and the villages… He'll only release my people and my father if I promise to marry him… So I ran away… I was hoping you would help me…" Rinrei asked.

"Of course… I help… Where is this Hanrii?" Temasu asked.

"He is in the north-east mountains area…" Rinrei said.

"I'll get my brother and my troops and of course the head of the roy—I mean the head of guards to follow me…" Temasu said.

He didn't want to tell Rinrei that he was a prince just yet.

"Rasma! Get the troops ready… We are going in to battle." Temasu called out.

"Yes your hig—" Rasma was cut off by Temasu.

"Ok… bye… go get ready…" Temasu said as he laughed a little.

Smiling a small grin, Rasma walked out of the room.

"Do not worry Rinrei, I'll get your father and your people back safely… I promise…" Temasu said as he turns to leave the room.

"You shall sleep here tonight… tomorrow, we'll go get your father…" Temasu said as he opened up the door and walked out.

"**Thanks…" Rinrei said as Temasu closed the door.**

"**Great, Bankotsu, let's go and find Lirin…" Ayame said as she opened the door and walked out happily with her hand locked in Bankotsu's.**

**Ayame and Bankotsu then made their way down to the kitchen looking for Lirin but they found Jakotsu there eating some kind of roast meat.**

"**Bankotsu o-annekin… Ayame-chan… Sit down and have some food. It's delicious!" Jakotsu exclaim as he took another big bite out of the piece of meat.**

"**Jakotsu, did you see Lirin anywhere?" Ayame asked.**

"**Yeah, she cooked this for me then left to go help Rasma prepare for the war." Jakotsu replied, taking another bite.**

"**Bankotsu, why don't you stay here to eat with Jakotsu. I'm going to find Lirin." Ayame said as she looked towards the door worriedly.**

"**Alright, but you be careful ok." Bankotsu said as he gave Ayame a kiss on the cheeks. **

**Ayame smile and then turned and walked out of the door leading out of the kitchen. Ayame walked out of the stronghold and into town. She then made her way towards Lirin's house. **

"**Lirin, are you there?" Ayame asked.**

**She heard some sniffing and some words said in a whisper before the door opened which revealed Rasma with half of his battle armor on.**

"**Come on in Ayame… Lirin is inside." Rasma said as he stepped aside-allowing Ayame to walk in.**

"**Lirin? Oh my… Lirin…" Ayame said as she spotted the young mother crying at the dining table with her four kids by her side.**

"**I'm, I'm…" Lirin chocked.**

"**There, there… I know you're worried… But Rasma is a strong soldier…" Ayame said as she comforted Lirin.**

"**But they are going to ba-battle that demon lord what ever his name is… I don't want anything to happen to Rasma…" Lirin cried as tears leaked out faster and faster out of each eye.**

**Ayame looked at Rasma to find him turned away trying to hold back his tears. Ayame looked at their kids and they were crying with their mother.**

"**Lirin, you're making the kids cry…" Ayame said as she handed Lirin a cloth to wipe her tears.**

**Rasma then kneed down beside his wife and raised her face and looked in to her red eyes.**

"**There is no way some old demon is going to take me away from you. You are mine and mine forever. Our love is deeper then the deepest ocean, nothing can tear us apart." Rasma said as his dark brown eyes looked in to her reddish-blue ones.**

**Lirin smiled then hugged Rasma. She then kisses him.**

"**You're right. I won't lose you to that old demon." Lirin said as she wiped away the last of her tears.**

"**Daddy, where are you going this time?" the oldest child asked.**

"**Yvonne, daddy will be going to help his majesties… I have to ask you to take care of your sisters and brother while I'm gone ok… pinky promise." Rasma said as he pulled out his pinky and hooked it with Yvonne's.**

"**Promise…" Yvonne said as she wiped her tears.**

"**Daddy, I want a pinky promise too!" Wailed the second oldest child.**

"**Me two! Me two!" the third child cried out.**

"**Me three! Me three!" the youngest one called out.**

"**Wait! Wait… Daddy doesn't have that much pinkies for each one of you…" Rasma laughed.**

**Seeing this, Lirin and Ayame burst out laughing too.**

"**Here Michelle, Joey, Ben, one by one now, don't make daddy exhausted with you guys before he goes out to fight the baddy." Lirin laughed.**

"**Yes mummy!" the three called out before jumping on to their father and started playing.**

"**You have such a great family…" Ayame said as she watches Rasma tickle the kids one by one as so called 'punishment'.**

"**Alright! All right! Daddy surrender." Rasma said as he raised up his hands in to mid air.**

"**Daddy needs to go now…" Rasma said as he looked at Lirin who returned his look with an understanding glaze.**

"**Here, put this on and you're be done." Lirin said as she took the sword and tied it to Rasma's side.**

"**Thanks…" Rasma said as he kissed Lirin.**

"**Here put this on at all times… It's a lucky charm my mother made for my father when he use to go out to battles." Lirin said as she handed him a small bag that was scented and it had the initials of _RL._**

"**_R_ stands for Riiko, that's my mother's name and _L_ for Lantis, which was my father's name." Lirin explained.**

"**Can I take _R_ for Rasma and _L_ for Lirin? Put it as our names…" Rasma said as he looked at the small bag.**

**Lirin smiled and opened the door leading outside.**

"**You're have to prepare the troops right? Children, say goodbye to daddy and then go and take you nap…" Lirin said.**

"**Goodbye daddy!" The four said together as they raced in to their rooms.**

**Rasma then hugged Lirin again and then said goodbye to Ayame and then walked towards the military camp.**

"**I should be going too…" Ayame said as she slowly made her way to the door.**

"**I'll go with you… But wait, I have to make sure that the kids are asleep. Can you wait for me?" Lirin said.**

"**Sure." Ayame replied with a smile.**

**Lirin took about ten minutes before coming out.**

"**Sorry… the youngest didn't allow me to go until he was asleep." Lirin explained as they made their way to the stronghold…**

**A/N finished… Chapter 16 might be up by next Saturday I guess as I don't know why school is even open after the exams… haha. I still have band so I can't write after school. I have a concert coming up in November so it's like band everyday! Ok… review pls… and hopefully no flames… Preview below…**

**PREVIEW…**

"**Charge! Leave no rooms uncheck! Search every single corner and passageways! Make sure you find everyone who was captured." Rasma shouted out as they raided the demon's hideout.**

"**Rasma, my brother and I will be taking a few troops along with Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Ayame and Rinrei to find the other side. You take charge here understood." Temasu called out as he turned his horse around. **

"**Yes sir!" Rasma saluted as he galloped away after the soldiers.**

**Temasu and the rest were in team A. They had charged in to the demon's hideouts for a surprise attack. They had already killed the guards at the front gates and were now looking for the head. Soon they reached a corridor, which leads to about ten doors.**

"**Spilt up. Each of us take one door." Tesuma said as he dismounted his horse.**

**The rest followed suit and walked up to a door each. Then one by one they opened the doors. Rinrei opened to a door leading to the torture room which…**


End file.
